


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

by Feelix_feels



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: M/M, Public Display of Affection, Secret Relationship, Well... "SeCReT", dumb idiots in love, it's a 4 a.m. mental breakdown fic no one judge me, you know the drill
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelix_feels/pseuds/Feelix_feels
Summary: Une mission, un monstre, deux abrutis qui sont trop occupés à se tourner autour pour écouter. Que demande le peuple ?
Relationships: Elias de Kelliwic’h/Merlin
Comments: 38
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

C’est le roi qui l’avait fait demander pour la mission. Il les avait trouvés au milieu du laboratoire, et avait commencé à discuter avec Merlin. La quête était une mission classique. Une vouivre s’en prenait à un village de pêcheur, mais en entendant le nom de la créature, Élias c’était illuminé comme un gamin.

Au final, et après de très longues négociations, les deux enchanteurs avaient finalement été recrutés. Au grand dam de Merlin qui, pour une fois, accueillait avec angoisse d’avoir été choisi. La mission sentait le piège désastreux à des lieues, et –même s’il adorait Arthur– quelque chose l’avait dérangé dans la manière dont il leur avait soufflé : « Et tâchez de rester un peu discret. Me faites pas regretter de vous avoir choisi vous. »

Si on ne comptait pas les huit jours de marches vers l’ouest, et l’arrivée dans le petit village côtier, trop humble pour prétendre à un nom, la promesse avait durée quelques heures.

Il fallait les comprendre, ils étaient épuisés : L’éreintement de la semaine de marche, l’irritation des nuits trop courtes, accentué par les engueulades quasi-permanentes entre les trois chevaliers. Tout ce fouilli venait presque à leur faire idéaliser le calme –relatif– de leur laboratoire partagé. Au moins pouvaient-ils y dormir confortablement sans se courbaturer.

Les yeux de Merlin lui piquaient, mais il essayait quand même de se concentrer sur les plans des souterrains, repoussant son envie de s’écrouler avec chaque bâillement caché dans sa main. À la périphérie de sa vision, Élias, insomniaque chronique, était en bien plus piteux état et ça suffit à lui faire avoir un peu de sympathie. Déjà au château, il ne l’avait jamais vu dormir plus de trois heures d’affilée, même au bord de l’effondrement total, du coup, il y avait eu quelque chose d’un peu inquiétant à le voir assumer plus régulièrement que tout le monde les tours de gardes.

Il massait ses paupières avec deux doigts, le bras passé autour du bâton cerné d’un dragon d’étain et c’était peut-être le seul soutien qui lui permettait de se maintenir debout. Lui aussi essayait de se secouer, à peine suffisamment pour montrer qu’il en avait bien quelque chose à foutre des cartes en vélun, mais au moins essayait-il. Lui non plus n’aurait pas tenu longtemps s’il y avait eu une possibilité de s’asseoir. C’était peut-être pour ça d’ailleurs, qu’il n’y avait jamais de fauteuils autour des tables militaires, pour maintenir les participants debout.

Enfin… Participants, dans leur cas c’était un grand mot. Aucun des deux n’avait réussi à placer une phrase de plus de quatre mots de toute façon. Les rares questions qu’on leur posait ils finissaient par n’y répondre qu’à l’affirmatif, à moins d’une demande de clarification explicite, et ça leur aurait certainement convenu s’ils n’avaient pas été si peu sollicités.

Il rêvait à la fin de ce rassemblement interminable. À la chambre d’ami que le seigneur breton avait fait installé pour eux, dont Arthur leur avait confié les clés avec un signe qui voulait dire ‘‘pas un mot’’. Au lit surtout, dans lequel ils allaient pouvoir épancher cette soif de sommeil… Préférablement, avec la tête d’Élias callée sur le torse, ses jambes emmêlées dans les siennes, mais s’il décidait de lui foutre la paix et de s’endormir à l’autre bout du lit, il crachait pas non plus dessus.

L’enchanteur a de nouveau un bâillement, cette fois-ci plus audible et un mouvement l’accompagne. Sa main droite qui vient frotter sa nuque, s’étirant discrètement les épaules et le cou avant de venir s’appuyer sur la table.

Elle est froide et délicate contre le dos de sa main, s’appuyant à peine sur Merlin. Le druide suit le mouvement, et la différence de taille entre les deux le surprend un peu. Les doigts d’Élias sont plus fins, plus droits et agiles, ses ongles ras et la peau autour abîmée. Mais sa paume est encore douce de n’avoir jamais serré que des fioles de verres ou les manches de couteaux aux pommeaux décorés de cuir, de plus, il l’a toujours vu travailler de la main gauche. Les siennes sont un peu plus larges, un peu plus longues. Elles sont rugueuses, et rondes, et elles laissent facilement les phalanges d’Élias glisser entre les siennes.

Puis il se réveille, comme frappé par la foudre.

Il retira sa main si vite qu’Élias perdit un instant l’équilibre, manquant de lui rentrer dedans en s’étalant sur les cartes. Mais c’était comme si toute sa main était soudainement plongée dans du charbon.

« - NON MAIS JE VOUS GÊNE PAS ?! » Aboya Merlin, et le feu sur sa main s’est étendu, laissant des traces rouges jusqu’au bout de ses oreilles.

« - Mais quoi ? Mais j’ai fait quoi j’ai pas bougé ? » Élias se défendit, incrédule. Son innocence lisible jusque dans ses yeux.

« - Et voilà. » Léodagan râla. « Pour une fois que les deux glands la ramenaient pas, c’était trop beau. »

Les ‘‘glands’’ en question étaient déjà prêt à accuser l’autre à tour de bras quand ce fut au tour du roi de soupirer. Interrompant la pente grimpante avant qu’elle n’est le temps de pousser.

« - Non mais je suis désolé, il a raison. Pour _une_ fois que vous la gardiez un peu… » Le roi soupira, mimant un clapet fermé. « Élias, vous avez fait quoi ?

\- Mais rien ! » L’enchanteur renchaina directement. « J’ai pas bougé ! Je sais pas pourquoi l’autre nonne s’anime-

\- Bon, _Merlin._ » Arthur l’apostropha, avec le visage de quelqu’un qui n’avait même pas envie de voir quelle réponse colorée ils allaient avoir le plaisir de s’échanger. « Qu’est-ce qu’il vous a fait ?

\- Mais rien je vous dis !

\- C’est pas à vous qu’on demande ! » S’enquit Merlin immédiatement. L’interrompant avec un air triomphal placardé sur le visage.

Air triomphal qui s’évapora la seconde où il trouva les yeux de son collègue. Le regard que l’enchanteur avait plongé sur lui fit frémir toutes les fondations de sa confiance, parce qu’il n’était pas noir. Bien au contraire. C’est lui qui avait un air de vainqueur… Parce que Merlin allait devoir expliquer, bien publiquement, qu’il avait presque hurlé pour une histoire tellement insignifiante, et inoffensive, et surtout complètement débile. Tout ça parce qu’il avait mal calculé le son de sa voix, quand Élias, lui, n’avait pas calculé son mouvement.

Et le druide fut soudainement bien conscient qu’il prenait une couleur très vive.

« - Alors ? » Élias se moqua impunément, et de voir la lueur dans ses yeux quand il était amusé ça animait deux sentiments contraires chez Merlin. « Qu’est-ce que j’vous ai fait ? On est tous très intéressés. »

Il ne savait pas si c’était quelque chose dans son ton ou si c’était dans la promiscuité de la situation, ou même dans la vision de l’assemblée focalisée sur lui, mais il ne trouva aucune réponse qui voulut bien se transformer en mot. Rajoutant à la situation déjà gênante un silence encore plus évocateur.

Qu’est-ce qu’Élias lui avait fait concrètement ?

_À part qu’il était à deux doigts de le rendre totalement dingue._

« - Merlin, arrêtez de faire votre fillette ou réglez ça à voix basse… » Léodagan intervient quand Merlin détourna complètement les yeux de l’assemblée. « Les disputes conjugales on se les tapent déjà assez à Kaamelott-

\- Y a rien de conjugal ! » Le druide finit par cracher, au bord du malaise vagal. « Il m’a écrasé la main, j’suis sûr qu’il l’a fait exprès ! »

Merlin était un bien piètre menteur, mais celui-ci sembla passer. Léodagan se contenta d’hocher la tête, effaré par tant de stupidité, et Arthur souffla, très fort. Le druide c’était enterré tout seul, et il continuait visiblement de creuser.

« - Tout ça pour ça ?

\- Et dire que vous allez partager une chambre… » Leur souverain soupira. « Si à chaque fois que vous vous effleurez ça vous provoque ce genre de réactions on va encore passer des nuits tranquilles. »

La double entente ne se perdit que pour une seule paire d’oreille.

« - Il partagera le sol… » Grommelèrent les enchanteurs de concert, et leur regard se croisèrent encore, méfiants et impétueux, essayant cette fois-ci de masquer leur surprise.

« - Au besoin. » Perceval s’interposa, guilleret dans cet échange de foin, et quatre prunelles bleues tombèrent d’un coup sur lui. « Merlin, si vous avez les foies, j’peux toujours changer ma chambre avec vous ?

\- Non. » Reprirent les quatre autre. Dans l’ordre un Léodagan à peine à l’aise à l’idée de partager sa paillasse avec l’enchanteur. Merlin qui essayait encore de minimiser une discussion partie beaucoup trop loin, beaucoup trop vite. Arthur, dont les souvenirs entachés d’actes pris sur le fait remontaient violemment à la surface, et Élias, trop fatigué pour se rendre compte qu’il était territorial.

Le regard innocent de Perceval, lui, traversa l’assemblée, sans comprendre aucune des implications sous-jacentes.

« - Je proposais juste…

\- Eh bien ne proposez plus. » Soupira Élias, et cette fois-ci, il attrapa carrément le poignet gauche de Merlin, ignorant les protestations sourdes qui teintaient encore ces joues. Aussi fermement qu’il l’avait attrapé, il déposa sa main sur le bord de la table où il était originellement appuyé, le forçant à courber un peu l’échine. Puis, il vient poser la sienne, à quelques centimètres à peine, mais assez loin stratégiquement pour que Merlin ne puisse pas s’en plaindre sans être affublé de chipoteur. « Voilà. Comme ça on peut continuer de parler de la mission. Parenthèse fermée ? »

Et il avait une façon de s’appuyer sur son bras, penché vers Merlin de tout son corps. C’était à peine si leurs nez ne se frôlaient pas au contact. Le druide avait décoléré, mais la couleur sur ses joues, elle, persistait au contact de ces yeux bleus, polaires et magnétiques.

On lui avait toujours dit que c’était à la base des flammes, quand elles étaient d’un bleu froid, qu’elles étaient le plus ardentes, et il n’avait pas beaucoup de mal à le croire.

Même sans contact direct, Merlin fumait.

Il n’aurait eu qu’à se pencher un peu pour venir lui voler un baiser, et par les dieux, pour une raison qui n’avait aucun sens, il en brûlait d’envie.

D’une manière ou d’une autre, de toute façon, Élias c’était entendu à le rendre fou.

« - Parenthèse fermée. » Il concéda, les yeux plissés et la mine renfrognée, et le sourire d’Élias s’étira sur ses lèvres sans pudeur avant qu’il ne détourne complètement de lui.

La conversation reprit, un peu difficilement, et par endroit, les yeux d’Arthur dardaient avec un peu d’inquiétude sur la paire en face de lui. Merlin ne devinait pas ce qu’il s’attendait à y trouver dans ces moments-là, mais s’il pouvait se tenir le plus éloigné possible de ce genre de conversation avec lui, il était ravi.

En même temps, il n’avait pas tout à fait tort de s’inquiéter. Le druide c’était perdu dans son crâne, boudeur, et encore incompréhensiblement focalisé sur son enfoiré de confrère. La facilité qu’il avait eu à oublier le contexte... Comment, pendant la demi-seconde d’hésitation, la sensation lui avait été tellement familière, comment il avait laissé ses doigts s’emmêler dans ses jointures et qu’elles avaient trouvés leur place légitime.

Il n’était pas forcément du genre tactile, mais ça lui paraissait tellement injuste parfois, d’avoir à attendre les coins de table, ou les alcôves dans les murs pour épancher quelques secondes de tendresse qui sinon l’obsédait tout une après-midi durant. Un baiser d’accord, mais une main dans la sienne, dans le bas de son dos, ça dérangeait qui ?

Et maintenant il voulait ses lèvres, bien moins chastement qu'il n'aurait pu les prendre s'il lui avait été permis. Il voulait l'embrasser jusqu'à avoir du mal à respirer, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne les emporte. Le désir devenait tellement obsédant que les mots ne rentraient plus, il avait l'impression de sentir les doigts d'Élias encore autour des siens.

Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à la table, et l'auriculaire de son collègue était en train de faire du sien un otage, discrètement mais toujours si péniblement accessible aux yeux de tous.

Après, la morsure ardente de deux yeux plantés droit sur ses tempes, attendant sa réaction disproportionnée.

Il leva son regard sur Élias, et constata qu'il n'essayait même plus d'être subtil: Le menton reposant sur son épaule, tout son corps penché vers lui. Le visage triomphal et les yeux débordant d'affection et de taquinerie.

Il avait trouvé un nouveau jeu…

Un jeu dans lequel le seul vrai perdant, c’était lui…

Merlin confisqua sa main, faisant un mouvement pour la passer dans ses cheveux avant de croiser les bras. Il pouvait sentir la pointe de déception dans ses yeux, mais il essaya de ne pas y faire attention.

Il allait lui arracher ce sourire. À la première occasion.


	2. Chapter 2

« - La question c'est : Est-ce qu'on est en avance ou est-ce qu'on est en retard ? »

Élias souffla, et pendant une bonne minute, ce fut la seule réponse qu’il reçut. Ils scrutaient l’horizon qui s’étendait à perte de vue sous leur nez, perchés sur un rocher mouillé dans la caverne, leur costume gorgé d’eau jusqu’à mi-mollet. La marée ne c'était pas retirée complètement, le sol était encore couvert d’algues dans lesquelles proliféraient poissons et crustacés minuscules qui ne c’étaient pas retirés sous l’attraction lunaire. Les trois chevaliers tardaient, mais ils n’avaient pas d’autre choix que de les attendre, puisque de toute évidence, s’ils étaient partis du domaine avant eux, ils n’étaient pas encore arrivés.

La tanière, ils n’avaient pas eu besoin de la chercher longtemps : L'aurore était arrivée à l’est, la marée reculait encore, exponentiellement, révélant des étendues brunes et vaseuses. Au bout d'une heure et demie de marche, les pieds nus, leurs chaussures lacées par-dessus leurs épaules, longeant les longues falaises blanches, ils avaient atteint l’endroit où le lit se creusait et où s'ouvrait une gueule béante. Sous des vents glacials, la bouche du monstre s'était révélée, ses dents rocheuses et menaçantes dégoulinant encore d’eaux salines. Une cachette idéale pour une créature de la taille d'un dragon, mais un vrai piège pour tout ce qui ne respirait pas sous l’eau, et ça engloberait toute leur compagnie.

Merlin détestait la mer, et tout ce qu’elle représentait. Les courants, l’opacité de ses eaux, les monstres qui pouvaient se balader en dessous, silencieusement, sans qu’on s’en doute… Alors le simple fait d’imaginer qu’ils allaient être coincés par les eaux jusqu’à ce que le jour ne s’éteigne, ça avait de quoi le rendre claustrophobe.

« - Si on est à la bourre, alors ils se sont plantés d’entrée. »

Un silence inconfortable retomba sur leur conversation. Les vents sifflaient dans l’entrée étroite, leurs cris venant mourir au fond de la gorge noire et impénétrable, essayant d’aspirer toute l’hypocrisie de la phrase.

Au moins Élias avait mémorisé la carte… Parce que le reste de la réunion interminable d'hier soir, ils ne s’en souvenaient plus… Mais alors plus _du tout_. Ils en étaient conscients, tous les deux, mais aucun ne l’adressait. Par fierté.

Tout ça pour quoi au final ?

« - Faut qu’on arrête nos conneries… » Merlin se plaint, passant les deux mains sur ses yeux, comme si ça allait effacer la gêne d’hier soir.

« - ''Nos'' ? » Élias s’enquit, cherchant visiblement le rapport.

C’est qu’ils n’avaient rien fait à ses yeux. Aussi loin qu’il était concerné : Ils avaient dormis comme deux morts, et même s’ils c’étaient réveillés trop tard –pour une fois qu’il faisait une nuit complète–, ils étaient les seuls à l’heure au point de rendez-vous, alors s’il y avait eu une connerie... Et connerie commune, qui plus est, elle ne venait pas d’eux.

Comment il pouvait continuer à s’enfoncer dans sa mauvaise foi, ça Merlin l’ignorait totalement, mais il admirait la résolution.

« - Oui, pardon. » Il continua, les dents un peu serrées. « Faut que _vous_ arrêtiez vos conneries. »

Élias tourna la tête dans sa direction tellement vite qu’il eut l’impression qu’elle allait se décrocher. Ses yeux ronds comme deux lunes, et sa bouche déformée par _l’audace_ du druide.

« - Dites, vous allez élaborer ou vous voulez directement que ça gueule ?

\- Arrêtez de faire comme si… Vous avez aucune idée de quand on était censé partir, parce que vous avez pas écouté le plan. Et si vous avez pas le plan c’est parce que vous avez décidé de m’emmerder une bonne partie de la soirée.

\- Alors. Perso, si je connais pas le plan c’est parce que j’ai dormi un total de huit heures pour les trois derniers jours. » L’enchanteur attaqua avec agacement, rongeant l’ongle de son pouce. « Puis être accusé pour deux, merci. Z’étiez là je vous signale, vous en avez pas capté plus, à ce que je sache.

\- Voilà- J’étais _sûr_ que ça allait me retomber dessus !

\- Vous essayez de me mettre un bâton dans les roues et vous vous étonnez de tomber de char ? Vous manquez pas de souffle... »

Le druide allait répondre quelque chose, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose à répondre... Il en était sûr. Mais il c’était enterré tout seul, et ils en étaient tous les deux douloureusement conscients. Élias avait toujours l’air plus effaré que réellement vexé, mais la manière dont ses doigts cliquetaient autour de son bâton suffisait à mesurer tout son agacement. Ils restèrent un instant dans le silence, Merlin les lèvres ouvertes, cherchant à répliquer avant de détourner complètement les yeux. Il l'énervait. Mais il l'énervait encore plus quand il avait raison.

« - Puis, mon p’tit vieux, s’il vous en faut si peu pour vous faire perdre le fil. C’est ni ma faute, ni mon problème. » L'enchanteur continua, son irritation semblant déjà passée, et il était soudainement redescendu à son niveau sur le rocher, ses jambes repliées sous lui, le bâton au milieu des genoux. « D’ailleurs, c’est même plutôt récréatif. »

La gravité de cette dernière phrase prit un bout de temps à s’installer définitivement dans l’esprit fatigué de Merlin. Mais quand elle le fit, elle eut l’effet d’un boulet de canon, jeté à pleine vitesse dans les fortifications –maladroites– de sa sérénité. Elle avait été jetée avec un ton tellement désinvolte qu'elle avait failli passer totalement inaperçue. Maintenant il s’inquiétait de trois choses : De l'eau, de la créature, et d'Élias.

Élias qui le regardait avec des yeux bien trop rempli d’amusement, et qui lui souriait avec un sourire fatigué, mais bien trop confiant.

« -Non... ?

\- J'vais m'gêner.

\- Non. Jouez pas à ça, on a fait une promesse au petit.

\- Promesse à la con. » Élias balaya. « Puis ''discret''… Je suis sûr que vous pouvez être très discret… Imperceptible même.

\- _S’il te plait_ … » Merlin l’implora, piteusement, surprenant complètement l'autre qui abandonna un instant sa façade d'emmerdeur. « Je suis encore en train d’accepter de ressentir tout… » Et il fit un geste circulaire de la main. « _Ça_. Alors même si vos petits jeux sont très exaltants, on pourrait pas éviter ? »

C’était une réponse pathétique, et il en avait conscience, mais c’était les seuls mots qu’il pouvait conjurer. La synthèse du tourbillon vertigineux qui l’empêchait de mettre des mots corrects sur ses interactions. Il lui en avait fallu déjà un sacré bout de temps pour comprendre que son affliction avait un nom, deux yeux, et la capacité de le faire monter de zéro à cent en un clignement d'œil, toutes disciplines confondues. Encore plus pour trouver l'équilibre entre l'envie de lui éclater la tête contre le mur, et celle de prendre ses lèvres jusqu'à oublier son propre nom. Mais alors cette tendresse, cette exposition délibérée et sereine... Répétée, juste pour un jeu ? 

La simple idée de pouvoir s'y habituer, de prendre un peu plus goût à cet enfoiré -parce qu'il restait un connard, c'était toujours bien ancré chez Merlin. C'était presque de trop. Ses yeux c'étaient focalisés à échapper aux siens, cachés sous ses longues mèches argentées, pendant qu'Élias le scrutait, intensément. Ses sourcils haussés dans une surprise agréable, et ce même foutu sourire... Comme s'il avait dit quelque chose qui lui avait échappé...

« - J’aurais pas dû dire ‘‘exaltant’’, non ?

\- Non… » Et sa voix chantait presque, et en se rapprochant il se permit de rajouter avec beaucoup de douceur. « Je vais ruiner votre vie. »

Il en était bien capable ce con.

Qu’est-ce qu’il allait faire de toute façon ? S’énerver ? Est-ce qu’il en était encore physiquement capable ? L’embrasser ? Pourquoi il ferait ça, puisqu’il l’agaçait tellement ? Puis ça lui cédait la victoire, non ?

Pourquoi tout devenait une compétition ?

« - Tu m’énerves. » Merlin finit par sourire, la deuxième option suplpantant la première.

Élias s’illumina, craquelant un peu de la glace qui persistait dans ses yeux froids. Les deux circlets cliquetant l'un contre l'autre dans un son métallique, et s'il était subtil, l'écho le réverbérait sur les murs dans une musique qui ne sonnait que pour eux.

« - Hey ! V'nez là! J’crois que j’les ai trouvé ! » Une voix d’homme résonna soudainement, comme un tintement de cloche, et en relevant la tête, la pierre de l'enchanteur c'était coincée sous l'écusson doré du druide, feignant de lui arracher la couronne du crâne en reculant.

La plaque travaillée tomba sous son nez, mais Merlin était déjà debout, les yeux fixés vers la bouche de la grotte, luttant avec ses cheveux pour remettre en place le diadème. Illuminé par les quelques rayons qui commençaient à donner son éclat bleu au ciel il n’y appercevait qu’une tâche de rouge, un homme, le visage dissimulé derrière les rochers, hélant quelqu'un à l'extérieur. L’eau, il remarqua avec un inconfort particulièrement lourd, déjà au niveau des genoux. Il déglutit. La figure avait les cheveux d'un noir profond, mais ce n'était ni Arthur, ni Léodagan. Le rouge de sa tenue était bien trop vif, ses cheveux trop courts, et certainement trop haut.

« - Voyez beau-père, on devrait jamais s’inquiéter. » Arthur s’annonça avant d’apparaître, la silhouette de ses bottes coincées à sa ceinture. Pour la mission il avait abandonné sa couronne, ses cheveux noirs retenus vers l’arrière par une queue-de-cheval courte, la jacque lit-de-vin réhaussée de pièce d'armure de cuir, plus discrète.

Perceval et Léodagan les suivaient de près, affublé pareillement dans leurs propres bleus, laissant toujours la figure anonyme à leur côté, alors qu'ils avançaient à leur rencontre. Puis soudainement, il reconnut vaguement la forme du gladius à sa ceinture, et son visage, éclairé par les reflets subtils de l'eau finit par se révéler à lui totalement.

« - Caius ?

\- Hey, Merlin ! Ça biche ? » Le centurion sourit.

Et il comprenait mieux pourquoi il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Caius faisait plus breton que romain. Il portait un épais gambison d’un jaune riche, tenu par des pièces d’armures encore romaines : la cape rouge, qu’il avait repéré tout de suite, la ceinture, les brassards de cuir au poignet. L’air breton l’avait fait pâlir un peu, son rasage n'était plus aussi impeccable qu'il l'avait été, ses boucles noires un peu plus longues sur son front, mais il lui lança un sourire chaud en s’approchant.

Qu’est-ce que Caius foutait là ?

Ils avaient pas parlé d’aller chercher Caius hier soir. Le nom l’aurait certainement réveillé, non ? Il avait pas pu zapper autant ? Puis pourquoi Caius ? L’ancien centurion était certainement un bon combattant, mais de là à venir descendre une vouivre sans entrainement, en souterrain, qui plus est, c’était beaucoup.

Pourtant il avait les mains levées, comme s’il s’apprêtait à enlacer ses épaules, malgré qu’il était les deux pieds dans l’eau et lui perché trois pieds au-dessus. En s’approchant son geste se flétrit, et son sourire avec comme il finit par se rendre compte qu’il n’était pas seul. Élias était aussi surpris que Merlin, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans son visage. Une confusion beaucoup plus intestine, celle d'un animal tombé au milieu d'un piège.

« - Ah ! J’suis pas sûr qu’on se soit croisé… » Avec le même sourire, chaud et accueillant, absolument pas dérouté, l'ancien centurion fit un salut à l’enchanteur. Un réflexe, qui ne fit qu'intensifier son air perdu. « ‘Z’êtes Élias, non ? Le p’tit nouveau ?

\- Exact... » Et peut-être que Caius était légèrement trop ensoleillé pour lui parce qu'il plissait les yeux jusqu'à en froisser son nez. « ''Le p’tit nouveau''… ?

\- Bah voilà, moi aussi je suis nouveau. Caius Camillus. »

Élias l’examina un peu plus longtemps, la bouche entr'ouverte et tordue, ses yeux se déportèrent sur Léodagan et Arthur et pendant un très court instant, ils se souvinrent tous qu’ils ne savaient pas comment Élias pouvait réagir à une présence romaine.

« - Par contre ça m’embête un peu, parce que j’avais prévu que cinq fioles de respiration sous-marine au cas où ça tournait au vinaigre. »

Visiblement, Élias réagissait aux romains de la même manière qu’il réagissait avec n’importe qui…

… Comme à un désagrément.

« - Ouais, surtout que je me souviens bien avoir dit qu’on serait six hier soir… » Arthur soupira, pinçant l’arête de son nez. « Si vous étiez pas en train de foutre je-ne-sais-quoi, vous m’auriez peut-être entendu…

\- Sire, les potions on les a préparées avant. » Merlin essaya d’intervenir, mais à chaque fois qu’ils évoquaient l’eau qui montait, il se sentait étouffer un petit peu. Sa voix se transforma en une plainte, un peu pointue.

« - Puis la magie ça s’improvise pas comme une soupe.

\- Oui, bah vous auriez pu le dire hier soir. » Le roi conclu, et il avait quelque chose dans son expression qui l’avait rajeuni d’un coup.

Le roi tourna ses yeux bruns vers Merlin, cherchant une trace de désapprobation envers l'enchanteur sur son visage, comme quand il était et qu'il voulait jauger la personne en face de lui avec son accord. Merlin n’avait pas de réponse positive pour lui, parce que de là où il était, ils avaient autant raison l'un que l'autre… La magie s’improvisait pas, mais ils auraient pu prévenir plus tôt. Et s’ils ne l’avaient pas fait, c’était de leur propre erreur… Merlin soupira, ne réussissant qu’à articuler une expression désolée et gênée, le petit hochant la tête pour s’affirmer qu’il avait raison.

« - De toute façon, on est six. » Perceval interrompit, et même s’il avait l’air aussi motivé, des traces de fatigue courraient sur ses traits. « Et on a deux magiciens !

\- Un et demi.

\- _Merde !_

\- Une vouivre, dans des souterrains où elle peut pas voler. » Léodagan continua, et sa main épaisse vient secouer l'épaule de Caius comme il l'aurait fait pour un enfant. « On a pas à s’en faire. On rentre, on sort. Vous aviez même pas besoin de les faire, vos potions, ‘z’allez voir.

\- Bah c’était un peu le but, non ? » Intervint Caius. « Que je puisse voir comment ça fait de se fritter avec un monstre sans risquer de passer _ad patres_.

\- Après y a toujours un risque… » Arthur préféra prévenir, tendant une des torches à son ami.

Elles s'embrasèrent d'elles-mêmes dans un grondement feutré. Projetant pendant un moment éphémère des lueurs émeraudes contre les parois, accompagnées par les reflets lumineux de l'eau sur les murs. La couleur surnaturelle s'évapora rapidement au contact de l'air, passant de ce vert intense aux oranges et rouges qu'ils avaient tous l'habitude de voir, et finalement, les fritures aux écailles argentées, finirent par revenir placidement à leurs occupations. L'ancien centurion avait réagi comme les poissons en gardant la torche à bout de bras dans sa surprise, se tournant vers Arthur, puis vers eux avec un émerveillement mêlé de crainte. L'enchanteur responsable ne lui accorda pas un regard, occupé à souffler les dernières étincelles qui courraient sur ses paumes, mais il transpirait la fierté. 

_Frimeur._

« - Ah ouais… ! » Caius commenta un enthousiasme teinté d’un léger degré de peur d’avoir failli cramer ses boucles. « Vous perdez pas de temps, dites…

\- On refait le topo. » Arthur reprit, finissant par rejoindre le cercle de conversation. « La marée sera remontée à midi et à ce moment-là on sera coincé jusqu’à ce que le soleil ne se couche sans possibilités de retraite. C’est un peu le facteur de risque de la mission. Donc s'il vous plaît, jouez pas au héros, on n'attaque pas sans stratégie. Et essayez de pas trop vous mouiller, allez pas nous choper la crève. Des questions ?

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on attend ? » S’enquit Léodagan, frappant dans ses mains et les frottant avec entrain.

Et dans son entrain, c'est lui qui ouvrit la marche, Caius le suivant de près pour l'interroger un peu plus sur la nature des vouivres. Perceval lança un regard vers Arthur, réajustant l'arbalète dans ses mains avant de rattraper le peloton de tête, le roi allant pour fermer la marche. Descendre du rocher était plus périlleux qu'y monter, et si le roi ne c'était pas arrêté pour l'aider, Merlin ce serait certainement étalé sur le sol aqueux. L'eau était gelée pour ce matin d'automne, et s'y enfoncer jusqu'aux genoux envoyait un frisson désagréable courir dans son dos, le même qui revenait à chaque fois qu'une algue venait s'enrouler autour de sa cheville, animée par un courant qui n'avait pas sa place dans l'eau stagnante. Son cerveau ruminant la même phrase, comme un instinct primal : « J'aime pas ça. J'aime pas ça. J'aime pas ça. »

Il se retourna, la main tendue vers Élias pour répliquer le mouvement. L’enchanteur outrepassa carrément le geste, s’agrippant directement à ses épaules et les yeux fixés sur l’eau en descendant, mal assuré, l'autre main fermée autour du taupe de sa robe, essayant de la maintenir le plus possible au-dessus de l'eau. Plongé un pied nu dans l'eau le fit se tendre autour de Merlin avec un hoquet à peine retenu, serrant son épaule plus fort, et se plaquant instinctivement au plus près de lui comme si ça allait changer quelque chose à la vague de froid.

Il avait peut-être oublié de le tenir un peu à l’écart, parce que le Fourbe méritait son surnom. Il l’empoisonnait avec ses yeux bleus et avant qu’il ne réalise comment ils en étaient arrivés là, il le tenait par la taille, lui, une main sur sa poitrine et l'autre toujours autour de sa robe, le dragon perché sur son épaule. Séparés des regards indiscrets uniquement par les dos tourné de la compagnie qui avançait sans eux dans les gorges sombres. Comment un contact si simple pouvait lui faire danser autant de chaleur dans le ventre, il n'en savait rien, mais Merlin avait l'impression que tout son corps tremblait d'adrénaline.

Toutes les lois de la logique auraient voulu qu’il s'écarte. C'était ce que son cerveau lui criait de faire, mais son corps refusait même de lui faire reculer jusqu'à la tête, en pauvre statue de sel. C'était peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas pu l'embrasser tout à l'heure, ou c'était peut-être parce qu'ils flirtaient si près de sa propre limite. Alors la main de l’enchanteur vint le chercher, glissa le long de sa joue et s’emmêla dans ses cheveux, érodant à peine la chaire de ses lèvres en y glissant les siennes. Et il détestait ces baisers fantômes tout particulièrement pour les précipices dans lesquels ils l’engouffraient à chaque fois. Mais il n'allait pas être celui qui prolongerait cet échange, alors il s'en contenterait

Bien sûr qu’Élias l'avait fait exprès. Il s'amusait tellement de le voir livide...

« - Discrets... » Il s'amusa, sa langue humectant un peu ses lèvres et Merlin sentait les papillons revenir. Il avait un goût de sel, un peu sec, mais pas désagréable. « J'vous l'avais dit, non ? Hey- _NO_ \- »

Puis seulement le ''Splash'' audible d'un corps heurtant l'eau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny Story :  
> Le soir/matin où j'ai posté le chap 1 j'avais un entretien d'embauche à 9h le matin même. Le lendemain, à 12h j'étais engagé, et j'étais tellement euphorique et mort que j'ai complètement zappé que j'avais fait... _ça_... Du coup je me retrouve cinq jours plus tard, avec AUCUNE idée de l'intention ou du plot que j'avais prévu dans mon insomnie. So I am rolling with it, might get nsfw??? _I DON'T KNOW?!_
> 
> (Et oui, j'ai rajouté Caius, j'aime Caius)


	3. Chapter 3

Les enfants avaient un jeu parfois cruel, mais tel étaient les jeux d’enfant.

À la naissance de l’été, quand les rayons du soleil réchauffaient les pierres, on pouvait observer les marmots courir des remparts. Pauvres, riches, de passage ou sédentaires, ce n’était pas des différences qu’ils faisaient à leur âge, quand ils se jetaient tous, indistinctement dans les fontaines.

Les vraies victimes de ces jeux, les chats. Il suffisait qu’un des adolescents souffle la rumeur à un autre et les petits, incrédules, décidaient de faire leur expérience sur les greffiers. La curiosité dépassant tout, même la menace des griffes, et des crocs, et des feulements.

Il y avait quelque chose de très félin dans la façon dont Élias avait essayé de se rattraper à lui avant de s’étaler dans l’eau. Les yeux ronds de surprise, et criant à la trahison. Puis soudainement, plus rien. Disparu en quelques éclaboussures. Mais peut-être plus similaire encore à l’animal, il y avait la manière dont son regard essayait de trouer le crâne de Merlin avec une insistance.

Le druide était déchiré entre la fierté et un très subtil sentiment de culpabilité. Il avait réussi à lui arracher ce foutu sourire, c’était bien ce qu’il avait en tête, mais à quel prix ?

Il n’avait même pas essayé de se justifier : Il avait couru aussi vite que possible. Essayant de rejoindre le groupe avant qu’Élias n’ai le temps d’essayer quoi que ce soit contre lui.

Ils dégoulinaient d’eau tous les deux. Trempés des pieds à la tête. Heureusement que le roi de Carmélide était intervenu, parce qu’il y avait de très grandes chances pour que l’enchanteur ne s’essaye à le noyer. Par mesure de sécurité, ils avaient été séparés, ce qui laissait hypothétiquement deux personnes entre Élias et sa vengeance.

S’il ne longeait pas les murs –faute de murs– il faisait de son mieux. Depuis quelques heures, les profondeurs avaient avalé les premiers signes du jour, et les lueurs ambrées de leurs torches guidaient seules leur chemin. Ils évoluaient lentement sur les pentes escarpées, s’enfonçant dans les intestins de la terre avec difficulté.

Au bout d’un moment, l’enclin atteignait un point complètement vertical sur presque dix pieds, stoppant leur progression. Caius et Léodagan agirent tout de suite, faisant la courte échelle à Arthur, et avec son aide hissant Perceval. Le relai était efficace parce que Merlin passa l’obstacle sans trop d’efforts. Déposant, pour la première fois depuis qu’ils étaient hors de l’eau, le pied sur une surface plane.

L’obscurité s’étendait à perte de vue sans les torches, mais les échos de cette partie de la grotte révélaient son immensité. Un vent encore léger soufflait dans son dos, soulevant à peine ses cheveux, les plaquant contre sa nuque. Bientôt, la brise ne soufflerait plus, et à ce moment-là, ils sauraient que la marée avait atteint son pic, et qu’il était impossible de faire demi-tour. Un frisson le traversa, et c’était peut-être le vent sur sa robe froide, ou alors c’était l’inconfort d’être piégé. La mission avait toujours le goût du guet-apens, et le guet-apens avait le goût salé des fruits de mer.

Ils montèrent Caius en dernier, Arthur et Perceval attrapant sa main, râlant sous l’effort final. Finalement, ils avaient tous bravés l’ascension, harassés, mais en vie, la moitié d’entre eux répandu sur le sol humide comme une armée de pantins désarticulés.

« - Non mais sérieusement, les gars ? » Caius s’amusait, l’un des derniers debout, reprenant sa torche du sol, il arpentait les rangs comme après une bataille, testant de sa botte les signes de vie chez les plus épuisés.

« - On fait une pause… » Admit le souverain, à bout de souffle, encore allongé sur le sol là où il était tombé, Excalibur défouraillée brillant à côté de lui.

Le romain rit, faisant quelques pieds de plus dans le noir complet, son arrogance lui conférant un peu plus de témérité. Sûrement était-il plus frais qu’eux, qui avaient marché sept jours.

Le druide, lui, était terrassé. Il avait profité d’un monticule rocailleux pour s’asseoir, le dos maintenu droit par une des colonnes. Léodagan faisait meilleure figure, penché en avant, la main contre une stalagmite, et l’autre sur ses genoux. Élias était juste à côté, complètement plié en deux, accroché à la cape du souverain comme à sa vie. Illuminés par l’effort commun d’un sceptre et d’une des torches.

« - Quand vous disiez que ça vole ? » Caius finit par interroger, sa pomme d’Adam s’animant visiblement le long de sa gorge. « Vous nous envoyez pas contre un dragon, si ? »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, Caius était pâle la torche tendue en avant, éclairant faiblement une ombre noire. Il lui fallut plisser les yeux pour voir ce qui l’avait fait pâlir : Une colonne de pierre, trois fois plus haute que lui, à moitié éventrée sur le sol. Des traces de griffes courant tout du long comme les traces d’un ours contre l’écorce d’un arbre.

C’est le silence qui avait parlé, plus qu’autre chose.

« - Non, les gars… ? » Caius rit de nouveau, nerveux et plus jaune que sa chemise. « On va pas défoncer un dragon ?

\- C’est une sorte de dragon… » Élias confirma, d’un ton agacé et Caius perdit toutes ces couleurs, ses yeux passant directement à Léodagan qui haussait les épaules.

Il déglutit.

« - Oh putain, super…

\- Bravo… » Arthur commenta, sarcastique, en se relevant. « Merci, Élias.

\- Non mais faut être franc avec lui ! » Il protesta, et là, il fallait lui céder le point. Malheureusement. « Les vouivres c’est des petits dragons.

\- Vous nous aviez dit de pas vous prendre pour un bleu ! » Le Sanguinaire reprit, appuyé juste à côté de lui, agitant les mains pour signifier de leur innocence relative. « Nous on ne fait qu’accéder à vos demandes.

\- Mais oui, pas me prendre pour un bleu… Mais un dragon ! Vos petits jeunes vous leur faites la main sur des dragons, peut-être ?

\- Mais c’est pas _vraiment_ un dragon. » Arthur soupira, d’un ton plaintif et fatigué. « Y a des différences…

\- Ah ! Et c’est quoi ? »

Arthur fit un geste de la main vers Merlin, lui intimant de continuer.

« - Déjà une vouivre ça fait toujours son nid au milieu d’un point d’eau.

\- Mais qu’est-ce qu’on en a à foutre ? » Élias l’interrompit.

Et c’est parti…

Le druide plissa les yeux, lançant un regard aggravé au point lumineux de l’autre côté de la pièce.

« - Il demande la différence, je réponds !

\- Pour le rassurer, pas pour écrire un bouquin ! » L’enchanteur aboya, et il ne savait pas si c’était parce que c’était lui ou si c’était parce qu’il était particulièrement irrité, mais Merlin démarra au quart de tour. « Faut lui dire que ça crache pas de feu ! Que c’est plus petit ! Pas lui parler cycle de reproduction ou habitudes alimentaires.

\- Et qu’est-ce que vous en savez ? » Le druide continua, égalant son ton. « Vous lui avez demandé peut-être ? Et à moi ? Vous m’avez même pas laissé finir…

\- Oh mais j’ai pas besoin-

\- Mais vous allez la fermer, oui ?! » Arthur les interrompit, coupant l’herbe sous le pied des deux enchanteurs. « Ça résonne comme dans un tambour et vous beuglez ! Surtout qu'on n’avait pas besoin d'Élias, s’il est là, Merlin, c'était uniquement pour vous faire plaisir-

\- _Quoi ?_ » Les deux s'enquirent immédiatement, aussi blancs que rouges.

Élias cherchait le contact de ses yeux, sa bouche ouverte, les questions se multipliant dans son crâne, dangereusement. Merlin pouvait les voir de là, affluer comme un essaim derrière ses yeux, incapable de les arrêter.

« - Ah oui ça a l’air d’être le grand amour…

\- Si vous saviez… » Soupira Léodagan.

« - Oui alors _vous_ aussi on peut en parler... » Élias ricana, plus intéressé par la possibilité de le faire tomber avec eux plutôt que d’essayer de les sauver tous les deux.

Au diable la discrétion, visiblement, parce que Caius éclata d’un rire franc qui s’échoua contre les murs. Son écho se multipliant comme tant d’épines dans le pied du druide, incapable de conjurer un seul mot.

« - Non ? » Le centurion riait, et il avait cette façon de sourire, un peu plus d'un côté, qui mêlait l'incrédulité à sa surprise. « Excellent. »

S'il n'y avait eu que lui… Mais Léodagan hochait la tête d'un air désolé et les lèvres d'Élias se fendaient d'un sourire de moins en moins subtil.

« - Nonononon ! » Et le druide secouait ses mains sans savoir en direction duquel, déterminé à mettre les choses au clair. « Moi j'ai _rien demandé_ !

\- Considérez que c'était un cadeau… !

\- Oh non mais je vous jure, vous parlez d'un cadeau ! » Léodagan soupira.

« - Si ma présence est pas désirée, je peux me casser… Ça me dérange pas de revenir après coup pour dépiauter la bestiole. 

\- Non mais partez pas !

\- Ah non ! » Arthur continua, tendant Excalibur. « Vous êtes le seul qui peut nous sortir d'ici en cas de problème, alors vous bougez pas !

\- Ouais encore une fois, vous êtes le plus utile des deux… » Léodagan souffla à sa suite, le dos de la main heurtant son bras un peu brusquement.

« - Je vous ferais pas le plaisir de relever… » Merlin annonça, puérilement fier de lui.

« - Bon, sur ce. » Arthur reprit, visiblement au bout du rouleau. « On reprend sans se crêper le chignon ou est-ce qu'on s'arrête pour la nuit ?

\- Non mais je crois qu'on a fait le tour… » Ses yeux dardaient d'un enchanteur à l'autre, comme pour juger. Merlin allait peut-être tenter d'oublier toute sa vie le claquement de langue approbateur qui accompagna son clin d'œil. « Ah ! Si ! Quand vous dites que c'est un petit dragon… C'est petit comment ? »

Les cavités étaient beaucoup moins étroites qu'ils n'avaient envisagés… Les galeries dans lesquelles ils c'étaient engouffrés ressemblant moins à un amas de couloirs étroits qu’à un amphithéâtre souterrain avec un plafond haut, et des murs recourbés. La bête laissait des traces de son passage partout, donc, ils pouvaient deviner qu’elle était trop grosse pour déployer ses ailes totalement. Les sillons laissé dans les sols durs une indication de sa puissance. Il suffisait de pencher pour mesurer.

« - Celui-là doit être petit… » Merlin s'essaya, ses yeux tombant finalement sur une stalactite dont la pointe avait été esquintée. « Pas plus de quinze pieds de haut à vue de nez…

\- Quinze pieds?! » Caius glapissait presque. « Mais c'est un éléphant votre truc !

\- Ah, non, les éléphants c'est plus petit ! » Léodagan le corrigea avec un air léger.

« - De toute façon, on est plus que nécessaire…

\- Plus que nécessaire- On est cinq ! » Caius s’étrangla, au bord de la crise de nerfs. « On s’fait même pas un éléphant à cinq !

\- Ah… Non on est six ! » Élias rectifia.

Arthur compta les têtes, comme pour confirmer ses doutes. Arthur, Caius, Élias, Léodagan, Merlin…

« - Putain, il est où Perceval ? » Le roi s’exclama, ses épaules tombant d’un coup.

« - Ah bah voilà… » Léodagan soupira.

« - Il est pas en bas ? » Interrogea Caius, faisant demi-tour jusqu’à la pente avec un peu de précipitation dans ses pas.

« - Non il était à côté de moi. » Continua Arthur, mettant les mains en porte-voix. « Perceval ? 

\- Personne l’a vu passer ? Il avait une torche, non ? » Reprit le Sanguinaire, en s’enfonçant un peu plus loin.

Perceval ne répondait pas.

En faites, sa torche n’était même pas visible, pourtant elle était encore dans sa main, puisqu’elle n’était nulle part ailleurs. Le druide resta un peu en retrait pendant que les autres fouillaient l’immensité de la caverne, tordant ses doigts avec nervosité. Comment ils avaient pu perdre un adulte avec une torche dans une caverne ? S’il y avait eu des tunnels encore, mais non, la route était droite.

Mais Perceval était de ces personnes qui arrivaient toujours à se mettre dans les situations les plus hallucinantes possibles.

« - Hey, mais peut pas y avoir de dragon ! » Caius s’exclama après un moment, tapant de sa main le fond de la grotte. « Regardez-moi ça ! Je suis au fond, y a pas d’issue !

\- Quoi ? » S’exclama Arthur. « Vous déconnez ?

\- Non, il a raison. » Constata Élias. « Y a pas de trésor ! Pas de nid ! Y a même pas un cadavre !

\- Ah vous avez le sens des priorités, vous.

\- Oui bah en attendant, comment vous expliquez qu’il y ait pas de Perceval non plus ? »

Le doute que quoi que ce soit de pernicieux ai put arriver au chevalier commença à s’installer, désagréablement. Merlin était de plus en plus mal à l’aise, d’autant plus que le noir aux alentours le laissait exposé. Inconfortablement. Prêt à l’avaler totalement.

« - Vous pensez qu’il s’est fait bouffer ? » Léodagan demanda, un peu badaud.

« - Sire ! » La voix de Perceval appela. Derrière un amas de piques escarpés la lumière d’une torche se faisait voir timidement, avant qu’une tête ne se précise, basse, comme s’il était accroupi au sol. « Venez voir ! »

« - Perceval ? » Arthur s’étonna, s’approchant de la source du bruit. « Mais pourquoi vous répondiez pas ? Ça fait cinq minutes qu’on vous cherche comme des flans !

\- Sire ! Vous nous avez demandés de pas faire de bruits ! » Perceval lança d’une voix plaintive, comme si ça expliquait quelque chose. 

Le soupir qui résulta fut général.

Il était adorable, Perceval, franchement. C’était même l’un des chevaliers que le druide appréciait le plus… Mais il figurait parmi la très –très– _très_ longue liste des cons.

« - Mais quand on vous appelle, vous répondez, espèce de simplet ! » Le roi s’énerva, les dents serrées.

« - Ou vous nous indiquez votre présence, au moins, qu’on passe pas trois heures à tourner en rond… ! » Léodagan continua, rejoignant le groupe.

« - Bah c’est ce que je viens de faire, non ?

\- Qu’est-ce que vous foutez dans ce trou ? » Merlin reprit, tout aussi sidéré.

La réponse parut évidente tout de suite après s’être hissé à sa hauteur avec de la lumière. Perceval était un peu en contrebas de la grotte, là où Caius avait aperçu la colonne effondrée… Juste à côté d’eux, donc. Une immense ouverture dans son dos que les torches n’arrivaient pas à percer. Un tunnel.

« - Bah voilà, on a trouvé la bestiole ! » Léodagan sourit, pointant sa torche vers la trouvaille de Perceval. « Elle est cachée dans ce trou !

\- Vous confirmez, Seigneur Perceval ?

\- La bestiole je sais pas… Mais au fond du trou y a plein de trucs qui brillent, on dirait une mer d’étoiles. »

Les membres de l’expédition échangèrent un regard intrigué, et puisqu’ils n’y couperaient pas, ils suivirent Perceval dans la tranchée. Le couloir était autrement plus étroit que la pièce précédente, si bien qu’avec une seule torche on voyait les deux extrémités du mur, mettant les calculs du druide un peu à défaut. Si une bestiole de quinze pieds s’était engouffrée là-dedans, ils l’auraient su tout de suite. Au moins le centurion pouvait calmer ses craintes.

Il devait trainer des pieds, parce qu’un coup de bâton, léger, le rattrapa. Il n'avait même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui c'était, son champ de vision s’étoffant de quelques précieux pieds avec la lumière du sceptre. Élias glissa contre lui, son épaule frottant contre son bras. Il avait fixé ses yeux vers l'avant, et de sa hauteur Merlin ne voyait que la texture étrange qu’avait donnée l’eau salée à ses cheveux secs. L’éclairage doré glissait sur son visage, accentuait les angles un peu lugubres autour de ses joues et il n’avait plus l’air épuisé, mais quasiment spectral.

« - Comment vous allez ? » Il demanda, suffisamment bas pour ne faire se retourner personne.

« - J’ai mal au bras, j’ai froid et j’ai l’impression d’être mort… » Merlin sourit. « Vous ?

\- Pareil. »

Et Élias glissa sa main contre son dos. Discrètement, sa paume trouvant une place sous quelques boucles grises. Ses doigts traçant des symboles occultes dans l’espace entre ses omoplates. La caresse n’était pas désagréable, sa main paraissait même presque chaude sur le tissus gelé.

« - Vous avez quoi aujourd’hui ? » Merlin l’interrogea quand même, intrigué par cet élan d'affection.

« - Je sais pas. Peut-être que ça fait longtemps... Peut-être que c’est la fatigue… » Élias avoua. « Peut-être que j’ai juste envie de vous faire chier. »

Il sonda ses yeux un instant, amusé par la réponse. Incapable de ne pas se souvenir de la manière dont il avait réagi quand Caius avait fini par comprendre. Il n’avait rien à lui devoir, pas d’explications à lui donner et il le savait. Il aurait pu être parfaitement de marbre, mais il n’avait pas été neutre une seule seconde : Ils avaient tous l’air désolé, plus ou moins exaspéré, sauf lui.

Peut-être qu’il y avait un peu de fatigue, certes, peut-être qu’il y avait aussi beaucoup d’envie de le faire chier… Mais il ne doutait pas qu’il y avait autre chose.

Parfois il se demandait comment il avait pu le rater aussi longtemps.

« - C’est ça… » Il lui céda, sans cacher ses soupçons. « Vous me faites encore la gueule ? »

Son partenaire haussa les épaules.

« - Non. J'aurais l'occasion de vous noyer plus tard… » Il répondit, aussi naturellement qu'on dit bonjour. Merlin lui donna un coup, flattant sans méchanceté ses côtes avec son coude. Élias tangua un peu, sa main tombant plus bas sur ses reins, mais quand il tourna la tête vers lui il souriait. « J’ai dit que j’en aurais l’occasion, pas que je le ferais.

\- Demandez la prochaine fois… » Merlin continua, un peu plus incisif. « Ça m’évitera d’vous balancer à la flotte… »

Les doigts de l’enchanteur arrêtèrent leur course sur ses hanches, remontant le long de son bras pour le retenir par la manche.

« - Je peux ? »

Ils s’étaient arrêtés, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quand. C’était peut-être le ton dans laquelle elle avait été soufflée, mais elle avait quelque chose d’un peu vulnérable, presque cassé qui l’interpella. Deux yeux clairs étaient suspendus dans les siens. Ils arrivaient encore à paraître bleu sous la lumière dorée qui essayait de les ternir et Merlin c’était perdu dedans.

Un grognement trancha l’obscurité derrière eux, et ils s'écartèrent, surpris.

« - Par pitié, que quelqu’un sépare les enchanteurs… » Léodagan soupira en les dépassant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me tired, me edit tomorrow
> 
> J'ai du scinder ce chapitre en deux, il est déjà très long, bah le chapitre original fait deux fois sa taille. Bonne nouvelle pour vous, ça veut dire que je peux publier le prochain dans des délais plus brefs, mauvaise nouvelle pour moi, je voulais un chiffre rond. La tristitude.
> 
> Tw: Graphic description of dead dragons, you can skip those three or four paragraphs easily.

Des centaines de pièces dorées, éparses sur le voile noir profond de la cavité, pas étonnant que la première pensée de Perceval ai été directement vers un ciel étoilé. Elles scintillaient sous la chaleur mielleuse des torches, leur éclat reflétant dans les yeux chauds de Caius, incapable de garder sa bouche close sous l’ébahissement d’une telle découverte. Un trésor. Un véritable trésor. Ce n’était pas quelque chose que les rues quadrillées et les hautes colonnes civilisées de Rome laissaient apparaître spontanément.

Son entrain se propagea très vite. Il y avait un plaisir à le voir découvrir ça, comme un enfant devant un spectacle de marionnettes. La Bretagne était une terre mystérieuse, regorgeant de richesses insoupçonnées, et, très profondément ils espéraient tous que le centurion le découvre avec eux.

Le ronflement du vent se faisait encore entendre, calme et agréable au bout du tunnel, mais ils n’en sentaient plus le souffle sur eux. Il y avait une autre entrée, Merlin se rendit compte, ce qui voulait dire que finalement –peut-être– la créature pouvait être aussi large qu’elle le souhaitait.

Il lui dirait plus tard… Là il voulait le laisser s’amuser un peu.

La seule chose qui pesait sur cette ambiance était l’odeur nauséabonde qui accompagnait leur découverte. La puanteur sucrée de la décomposition, couplée à l’humidité de la galerie. La plupart fripaient le nez, essayant de fermer leurs narines sans utiliser les mains.

Mais la tanière, si elle était encore habitée, ne le montrait pas.

Une fouine glissa précipitamment entre leurs jambes, sans un bruit, disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée rouge quand elle atteignit le manteau de l’enchanteur. Il inspira soudainement, le bleu reprenant une place dans ses iris. Il laissa tout de suite échapper un juron étouffé, prenant son front dans ses mains dans une grimace douloureuse.

« - Alors ? » Le pressa Arthur.

Élias leva son index en l’air, comme pour demander quelques secondes.

« - J’ai pas que des bonnes nouvelles… Je commence par quoi ?

\- Les bonnes.

\- Du coup j’en ai deux : Le trésor est énorme, il y a une autre sortie, et- Non, j’en ai trois. » Il se reprit. « Il y a une carcasse de vouivre au milieu de la chambre d’en dessous. »

Un soupir de soulagement attrapa l’ensemble du tunnel. Caius se fendant d’un rire nerveux mais visiblement libéré.

« - Elle est morte ? Comment ça se fait ?

\- Je sais pas, elle a l’air abîmée et y a des gars crevés autour. Je suppose qu’y a corrélation.

\- Le groupe de mercenaires qui est jamais revenu… » Léodagan murmura, et Arthur sembla acquiescer, les yeux plongés dans le vide, comme encore dans la réflexion.

« - Et c’est quoi la mauvaise nouvelle ? » S’enquit immédiatement Caius.

« - J’ai pas pu voire toute la chambre…

\- Comment ça ?

\- C’est comme si on m’empêchait de voir certains éléments. Comme si- Ah ! C’est quoi le mot quand quelque chose passe pas à travers d’un truc…

\- Imperméable ? » Reprit Perceval, en voyant l’enchanteur chercher.

« - Imperméable ! » Il claqua dans ses doigts. « Doit y avoir des objets imperméables à la magie dans le butin. Du coup ça a brouillé l’ensemble.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors d’ici à ce que ce soit un repère magique, ça m’étonnerait qu’à moitié.

\- Donc ça pue toujours... » Merlin continua, en faisant la moue.

« - Non mais ça c’est l’odeur. » Confirma Perceval, relevant ses yeux bleus vers lui.

« - On fait quoi si y a pas de dragon, du coup ? » Caius interrogea. « On prend le trésor et on s’en va ? 

\- Si elle est pas là… » Arthur soupira, et il faisait tourner Excalibur dans sa main, comme pour cacher son embarras. « Oui, on remballe et on se tire. Du coup on aura fait déplacer la moitié de Kaamelott pour rien… Puis pour Caius…

\- Non mais attendez, mais moi je préfère. » Caius sourit. « Fin c’est dommage pour le monstre, ouais, mais l’ambiance est sympa. Puis ça m’aère un peu, faut pas croire. »

Un rire à peine soufflé se propagea. Merlin soupirant. Si l’ambiance était sympa ici, il pouvait à peine s’imaginer ce que ça devait être dans les camps romains. Il se souvenait d’une matinée pluvieuse qu’il avait passée à attendre, quelque quinze ans auparavant. Il y avait une austérité, et une rigueur, dans un camp romain, c’était pire que dans les salles du trône, même celle du père Pendragon…

« - Du coup on fait quoi ? » Il demanda, après un long moment de silence. « On y va comme ça ? Pas de formation ? »

Arthur jeta ses yeux sur lui, semblant encore réfléchir. Quelque chose le préoccupait dans la situation, presque autant qu’elle préoccupait les deux enchanteurs. Un détail qui gênait, et viscéralement, tout le monde devait le savoir, parce qu’ils avaient tous continué à chuchoter, même une fois le danger confirmer passer.

Il ne donna pas de réponse. Se contentant de prendre le premier pas à l’intérieur de l’antre. La grotte souterraine fonctionnait comme une série de marches géantes, et en avançant, l’odeur s’intensifiait. Merlin passait ses yeux sur les murs larges, une main sur son nez pour se garder des relents de reptile crevé. Intérieurement il n’en pouvait plus de toutes ses nuances de gris, et de noirs, et de sable, préférant les verts et les bruns, et les bleus du monde extérieur.

La forêt devait être magnifique sur cette partie de l’île, tout était teinté de rouge et d’oranges, et le ciel avait été dégagé depuis l’aube. Pourquoi gâcher une si belle journée d’automne en s’enfonçant dans une grotte, pour aller tuer un animal déjà mort ? Pour les quelques pièces d’or qui parsemaient le sol ? Pour disséquer la bestiole ?

Élias n’avait pas menti : La silhouette d’une vouivre choyait comme celle des oiseaux à moitié dévorés par les chats de passage dans un des étages inférieurs. Ses écailles ternes se confondant presque avec les rochers. Elle était plus grosse de quelques pieds que ce que Merlin avait prédit, une de ses ailes, déployées, bloquant la moitié de la grotte jusqu’au mur.

La créature n’avait pas l’air endormie du tout. Si ce n’était pour la putréfaction qui avait commencé, sa position tordue indiquait qu’il n’y avait rien eu de paisible dans sa mort... Son long cou était tordu inconfortablement, une plaie béante traçant le long de sa trachée. Ses mâchoires béantes, sa langue imbibée et son abdomen rond, grouillant de bestioles et gonflés. Toute la bête semblait prête à exploser sous la pression des gaz qui y étaient retenus. Et son odeur…

Aucun d’eux n’était étranger à la mort, dans toutes ses formes. Ils en avaient subi autant qu’ils en avaient vu. Et s’il savait personnellement que rien ne mourrait bien, et que rien ne pourrissait bien non plus, il ne put empêcher ses haut-le-cœur.

« - Regardez. » L’intima Élias, déterminé à détourner son attention, en pointant quelque chose dans le fond de la pièce.

Merlin suivit son indication, plissant des yeux pour apercevoir ce que l’obscurité gardait encore cachée. Quelques meubles étaient arrangés contre les murs. Une énorme table, plusieurs étagères, et bibliothèques. Tout un carré de la grotte avait été aménagé comme un laboratoire de fortune.

« - C’est par là que j’arrivais pas à voir… » Élias continua, frottant ses mains avec entrain dans un double effort pour les réchauffer. « On sera pas venus pour rien.

\- Vous vous voulez aller fouiller… » Merlin sourit.

« - C’est si évident que ça ? »

Il hésita à répondre que quand il voulait quelque chose, il avait cette lueur dans les yeux, absolument terrible. Une sorte de feu qui bouillait en dedans, qui commençait dans ses yeux en essayant de ne pas s’étendre jusqu’à son visage. Que non seulement c’était évident, mais que, plus que cela, c’était purement et simplement déstabilisant.

Mais il se contenta simplement de sourire, et le laissa en plan.

La plupart des livres avaient pris l’humidité et la poussière, les secrets qu’ils cachaient bien profondément enfoui dans des encres emmêlées. Il reconnaissait la couverture de quelques manuscrits, pour avoir les mêmes qui trainaient dans les étagères de leur laboratoire à Kaamelott. Certains avaient même été dévorés par des rongeurs. Les petites traces de mâchoires en forme de demi-lune s’attaquant aux reliures, en dévorant le cuir de l’extérieur et les lacets qui maintenaient les pages en place.

Au moins les lettres étaient lisibles, l’écriture claire, presque scolaire et la présence des livres indiquait déjà à Merlin trois choses : L’auteur était jeune, il était de bonne éducation, et il avait de l’argent à dépenser. Les meubles étaient dans des bois massifs, et il avait certainement dû engager du personnel et le dédommager plus que grassement pour l’acheminer en toute discrétion dans une grotte sous l’eau.

Élias inspectait les divers objets qui trainaient dans les étagères, et Perceval la rive, à quelques pas d’eux. La barque était encore nouée à une bitte d’amarrage de fortune, sa coque rongée par les bigorneaux et autres coquilles qui avaient fini par considérer l’objet comme immuable. L’enchanteur en herbe avait fini par ne jamais sortir vivant de sa grotte, et en tournant les yeux vers la droite, on devinait vite pourquoi.

« - Être enchanteur c’est pas pour tout le monde… » Soupira Élias, laconique. « Y en a que ça rend taré.

\- J’en connais un ou deux. » Merlin grinça. Il avait beau le retourner dans n’importe quel sens, quand il tournait les pages du journal de bord, le retour au blanc, net et sec, ça lui donnait un pincement au cœur.

Au moins ce pauvre bougre ne serait pas totalement oublié, il allait même être honoré, d’une certaine manière. Son enchanteur à lui triait les objets qui l’intéressaient le plus, après les avoir méticuleusement examiné. Quelques-uns avaient retenu son attention, un médaillon, deux trois potions sans étiquette à l’aspect étranger, des parchemins rédigés en jargon druidique...

« - Comment ça se fait que vous lisez le druidique, vous ? » Merlin avait fini par demander, les sourcils froncés.

« - Comment ça se fait que vous le lisez pas ? » Rétorqua l’autre.

Avant qu’il puisse l’enfoncer encore plus, Merlin avait soufflé tout l’air dans ses poumons, refermant le journal de bord dans ses mains.

« - Tu m’énerves… » Il lui avait annoncé, avec toute la sincérité du monde. « Et méfies-toi, il y a une rivière pas loin.

\- Garde ses notes, s’il te plaît. » Il sourit en retour, prenant le livre en question et le déposant dans la pile des objets à garder, faisant le tour de la table pour atteindre la deuxième partie de la bibliothèque.

« - Merlin, Élias-

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu’il se passe ? On a rien fait ! » Merlin se défendit instinctivement. 

Tous les visages se retournèrent vers lui, et il se sentit tellement ridicule quand seul Caius sembla amusé par sa réaction.

« - Mais j'espère bien, bande de tarés. » Arthur soupira, cachant sa tête dans ses mains. « Vous pouvez nous dire quand est-ce que ce monstre est mort ? »

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

« - Vu l’état dans lequel elle est, sept à dix jours…

\- C’est bien ce que je me disais. » Le roi reprit, comme s’il ne parlait que pour lui. « C’est pas la même vouivre. La dernière attaque date de trois jours avant notre arrivée.

\- On est au mauvais endroit ? » Perceval comprit, horrifié.

« - Ça se pourrait bien, oui. » Lui répondit son souverain, une mine un peu désolée sur le visage.

« - Non… » Élias intervient, un deuxième carnet ouvert entre ses mains, il se rapprocha du druide, et de la source lumineuse, ses doigts passer sur une ligne du texte, décorée d’un croquis à l’encre. Le dessin était vraiment affreux, mais le texte qui l’accompagnait était tout autre.

« - Y en a une deuxième. » Il déglutit sous le poids de ses propres mots. « Le con a élevé deux vouivres.

\- Et c’est mal ? » Essaya de s’informer Caius.

« - Deux, oui. Surtout de portée différente, c’est signé son arrêt de mort. Les vouivres sont asexuées parce que chez ces bestioles-là c’est la survie de l’espèce qui prime. Au bout d’un an et demi ils atteignent la maturité et ils commencent à protéger leur territoire. Et maintenant ça fait trois mois qu’ils font des raids…

\- … Parce qu’elles sont en train de construire un nid… » Élias compléta, suivant son raisonnement, plongeant ses yeux dans la rivière derrière lui.

« - Et juste à côté d’un point d’eau. » Précise Perceval, avec un sourire, et aucun mot ne peut décrire à ce moment précis à quel point Merlin aime Perceval, et l’expression un peu déconfite qui prend place sur les traits d’Élias à la seconde ou la réflexion prend un sens.

« - Manque plus que de savoir où elle est…

\- _Trouvée !_ » Léodagan s’écrie soudainement, à l’opposé d’eux.

La terre trembla, quelque chose de lourd bougeant au plus profondément dans ses entrailles.

La torche du Seigneur Léodagan éclairait à peine suffisamment pour distinguer la chose dans son entièreté. La première aile, munie d’une griffe, tordue autour des rochers, deux yeux argentés posés sur eux, les contours d’une mâchoire longue et fétide, l’éclat de dents plus acérées que les lames de fer et pour finir, les reflets grenat de l’escarboucle sur son front.

Ils comprirent avec horreur pourquoi ils ne l’avaient pas vu.

Elles avaient fait leur nid dans une niche, en hauteur, au-dessus même de l’entrée du tunnel.

Et maintenant, elle leur bloquait complètement l’entrée.

La vouivre déroula son cou, révélant des écailles dorées tout le long de sa gorge, et elle poussa un hurlement strident. Un cri de guerre, de rage, et de deuil, face à ces intrus humains, munis de leurs armes et de leurs bâtons. Léodagan bougeait doucement, continuant de reculer en faisant tourner son épée dans sa main, comme pour se rassurer.

Tout se passa très vite. Le serpent attaqua, fondant sur le roi de Carmélide et le Sanguinaire lâcha sa torche, se jetant à corps perdu vers l’avant, et disparaissant dans le tunnel avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de l’atteindre. Arthur hurla quelque chose sur le fait de toucher ses ailes, et un carreau d’arbalète s’enfonça à l’intérieur du mur, ratant la créature qui fonçait à bride abattue sur le souverain de Logres. Les mains d’Élias s’enflammèrent, et Merlin réalisa soudainement qu’il était tellement focalisé sur la créature qu’il ne l’avait même pas vu se placer entre lui et elle.

Les deux soldats bondirent à l’action, dans une danse de métal et de griffes. Le glaive et l’épée, abîmant à peine l’armure d’écailles en frappant. Malgré les pirouettes des deux danseurs, pourtant, elle focalisait ses attaques sur Arthur, essayant de l’attraper entre ses dents, le forçant à fuir plus qu’à attaquer alors que Perceval ratait carreaux sur carreaux. Arthur recula jusqu’à une colonne, et quand elle fonça sur lui, il attendit le dernier moment pour sauter sur le côté

Le roi piqua son flanc, Excalibur chatoyant dans sa main tranchant l’air assez vite pour laisser des traces sur son passage dans l’obscurité. Il sauta, se retournant avec grâce pour abattre l’épée des rois sur le cou de la créature faisant vibrer l’air avec sa vitesse…

… Et la lame ricocha sans laisser une seule trace.

Arthur laissa échapper un cri, incrédule, son cou se décrochant presque en se tournant vers le centurion pour confirmer que ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas des tours. Caius ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser des questions, l’attrapant par le bras et le tirant d’un coup sec loin des mâchoires qui revenait à son assaut dans un sifflement tremblant de haine.

Une boule de feu verte traversa l’air avec un ronronnement feutré, frappant la vouivre au visage avant qu’elle ne les atteigne. Elle poussa un deuxième hurlement, plus fort encore que le premier, mais Merlin fut incapable de dire si c’était pour la boule de feu, ou pour le coup de glaive que Caius venait d’enfoncer dans sa patte arrière.

En tout cas, quand elle reposa son regard quelque part, ses yeux étaient plaqués sur la source des flammes, et le sourire carnassier qu’il avait aux lèvres. Merlin pouvait les sentir les transpercer, comme si elle les transperçait du regard… L’enchanteur tendit ses deux mains, et Merlin ne comprit pas ce qui lui passa par la tête, mais il attrapa son bras, tirant d’un coup pour dévier le coup.

Deux boules de feu partirent. L’une directement sur elle, l’autre prenant d’assaut les étagères du laboratoire, embrasant directement le bois et le papier et le cuir à côté d’eux.

« - Mais t’es malade ?! » Élias s’écria.

Il ne se laissa pas le temps de répondre aux protestations, attrapant l’enchanteur par le col et le tirant rapidement sous la table. La vouivre fonça sur eux, traversant l’immensité de la pièce avec une vitesse surnaturelle, mais l’impact ne vint jamais. Le bois de la table craqua sous son poids, menaçant de s’abattre sur eux, mais les meubles étaient solides, et elle tient. Suffisamment longtemps pour qu’ils roulent en dessous, passant sous la bête tout en courant pour leur vie.

Merlin tourna la tête, et ce qu’il vit confirma ce qu’il soupçonnait. La bête ne les attaquait pas eux, en faites, elle les avait à peine vus disparaître. Ses dents réduisaient le bois en miettes, détruisant les dernières ressources qu’ils n’avaient pas mis à l’abri. Elle s’attaquait aux flammes, plus précisément, à la source lumineuse.

Elle ne regardait pas à travers eux, elle ne les voyait juste pas.

« - Elle est aveugle ! » Il se mit à hurler. « Lâchez les torches ! »

« - Quoi ? » Léodagan interrogea.

« - Elle se repère à la lumière ! » Élias l’accompagna. « Faut pas p- »

La queue de la bête fouetta l’air au-dessus de la tête, et ils trébuchèrent, venant s’étaler sur le sol la tête en avant. Ils auraient des bleus, mais au moins ils étaient vivants. Élias était debout avant lui, et sa main droite agrippa la sienne, abandonnant son sceptre sur le sol, et le tirant juste. Le forçant à courir.

Même en atteignant le niveau supérieur, ils ne s’arrêtèrent pas de courir. Ils ne distinguaient presque plus leurs pieds, mais ils continuaient de courir, essayant d’atteindre quelqu’un, ou quelque chose. Il n’allait pas le lâcher, Merlin se promit. Il ne le lâcherait pas. Pas tant qu’ils ne seraient pas en sécurité. Il n’allait pas le lâcher. Il lui sembla qu’ils couraient depuis des heures, mais ils étaient de retour dans le tunnel avant que la créature ne puisse lancer un autre de ses cris. Haletant. À bout de souffle. Mais résolument en un seul morceau.

Ils manquèrent de s’étaler une deuxième fois, Élias se prenant les pieds sur le dos de Léodagan mais se rattrapant au dernier moment à un pan de mur.

« - Vous pouvez pas faire attention ? » Ce dernier râla immédiatement.

« - ‘S’cusez-moi… Vous êtes habillé en sombre, dans un couloir sombre. Ça a tendance à pas se voir. »

C’est vrai qu’il ne faisait peut-être pas assez clair pour voir Léodagan, mais Arthur, derrière. Ses cheveux noirs étaient détachés, tombant sur son épaule, et le front couvert de perle de sueur. Caius était assis à côté de lui, visiblement inquiet, et il n’eut pas à chercher très longtemps pourquoi. Arthur tenait un linge contre son flanc, faisant de son mieux pour respirer lentement. Il lâcha la main d’Élias, tombant genoux à terre presque immédiatement.

« - Élias, passe-moi le sac de soin... ! » Il lui demanda, et il n’eut même pas à se retourner qu’il était déjà dans ses mains.

« - Bon c’est quoi cette histoire de lumière ? » Léodagan demanda. « Parce que je vous signale que si nous non plus on y voit rien, on risque de se prendre une sacrée déculottée.

\- La lumière la rend dingue… » Élias expliqua, observant avec une anxiété discrète la manière dont Merlin était en train de déchirer le sac de l’intérieur pour trouver un onguent. « Alors comme on était en petit groupe avec nos propres torches elle nous repérait nous comme ça- Je rêve ou ça sent la châtaigne ?

\- Vous en faites pas, Élias. » Arthur le rassura, et le druide sentit une vague de chaleur le prendre quand il comprit qu’il lui faisait confiance. « Vous préconisez quoi ? »

L’enchanteur sembla réfléchir un instant, un peu paniqué.

« - Je peux invoquer un couloir de flammes… De manière à ce qu’on projette pas d’ombre, mais le problème c’est que les fumées risquent de nous intoxiquer plutôt vite en intérieur.

\- Je peux produire une boule de lumière. » Merlin proposa, étalant la pâte contre les blessures. « C’est un sort de concentration, mais si j’ai quelqu’un avec moi pour faire diversion, normalement je pourrais le tenir suffisamment pour qu’on reprenne l’avantage.

\- Oui alors vu le taux de réussite de vos sorts habituels-

\- Okay. » L’interrompit Élias, avec une sévérité qui n’était pas dirigée vers le druide mais vers Léodagan. « J’vous fais confiance.

\- Y a quelqu’un ?! » Appela une voix, venant des tréfonds de la caverne, et tout le monde blêmit.

« - Putain, de merde ! On a oublié Perceval ! » S’écria soudainement Caius, en se jetant de nouveau à l’extérieur du tunnel, suivi de près par Léodagan.

Élias prit une inspiration profonde, et s’élança à leur suite, un mouvement tout de suite interrompu par la main de Merlin, fermement agrippée autour de son poignet. En faites, en le voyant plaqué ses yeux dans les siens, Merlin était aussi surpris que lui de ce qu’il venait de faire.

Les mots se précipitaient dans son crâne, le moment totalement suspendu, le silence assourdissant. Il y avait tellement de choses qu’il voulait lui dire, et il avait si peu de mots pour les exprimer.

« - Joue pas aux héros, tu veux ? » Sortit piteusement de ses lèvres sèches.

Pourquoi il avait dit ça ? Pourquoi c’était sorti ? _Ça_ ne sortait pas d’habitude, c’était complètement implicite, mais _ça_ ne se disait pas. De quoi il avait l’air maintenant ? A s’inquiéter comme ça, comme si _Môssieur_ Élias n’était pas capable de s’occuper de lui tout seul. Comme si _Môssieur_ Élias allait prendre avec humeur le fait qu’il s’inquiète pour lui… Mais quel con, il pouvait faire parfois.

L’agacement qui était ancré profondément chez l’enchanteur fondit presque immédiatement. Il l’avait… Bien pris. Sinon pourquoi ses mains vinrent encadrer son visage avec autant de tendresse ? Pourquoi ses yeux demandaient l’autorisation si docilement ? Il pouvait le sentir sourire, imperceptiblement sous ses lèvres, aussi bref fut l’échange. Quand il disparut à la suite des autres, le laissant là, il souriait toujours.

Merlin laissa échapper un soupir, retournant à son travail avant de se rendre compte qu’il travaillait sur quelqu’un. Le petit était… Surpris, pour ne pas dire autre chose. Même s’il essayait de garder son regard le plus désinvolte possible, toute son expression dégoulinait de stupeur. Une pointe d’irritation se mit à courir le long de son échine, à la vision du roi estomaqué, cherchant ses mots dans un silence gêné.

« - Bon, quoi ? » Il interrogea, luttant pour ne pas repasser directement au rouge.

« - J’ai rien dit. » Arthur se défendit.

Merlin plissa les yeux, s’apprêtant à retourner sur son travail, mais quelque chose dans l’expression d’Arthur le fit de nouveau tiquer.

« - Sérieusement, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Mais rien ! J’ai rien dit ! »

Le druide soupira, agacé, en cherchant dans son sac un linge assez propre pour retirer l’excédent d’onguent qui tâchait les côtes du souverain, et Arthur le laissa faire sans un seul commentaire. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, une nouvelle fois, mais il s’attrapa à sourire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took that long, I am tired, french is complicated, life is complicated, anyway come yall get your dragon slaying assholes

« - Vous avez vu ce qui s’est passé tout à l’heure ? » L’interrogea Arthur avec une voix un peu hachée.

Les éclats de voix et éclairs de lumière peignaient leur retraite dans une atmosphère d’affolement. Ne rien voir participait à leur agitation, tout leur revenait cent fois plus atténué, comme coincés dans une bulle. Personne n’avait ramené un Perceval ensanglanté jusqu’à eux, ce qui le déculpabilisait déjà un peu de ne pas avoir pensé à lui en s’enfuyant. Mais tout de même

À la lumière chatoyante d’Excalibur, il pouvait voir la blessure se refermer avec lenteur. Le sang coagulait rapidement comme la peau se refermait et cicatrisait, et lui, humidifiant un torchon pour essayer de nettoyer au mieux les caillots rougeâtres qui restaient accrochés à sa peau, ne comprenant pas que leur travail était achevé.

La griffure était superficielle et même sans côte de mailles, l’armure légère avait marché en sa faveur. Il avait le souvenir de soldats qu’un plastron en fer avait failli condamner sous la pression d’une patte. Celle qui avait touché Arthur ne l’avait même pas fait exprès. Ça devait être une patte arrière, parce qu’il y avait les trois longues ouvertures rectilignes. Lui n’avait rien vu. Peut-être parce qu’une vouivre était en train de lui tomber dessus.

« - Je vous ai pas vu vous faire avoir. » Il avoua, tirant sur le lacet qui retenait ses cheveux. « Si c’est la question.

\- Non, c’était pas la question. » Arthur l’interrompit, jouant avec Excalibur. « Vous avez vu qu’elle a fait aucune marque ? »

Il avait constaté oui. Il avait aussi constaté que la tentative de Caius de blesser la bête avait été plus fructueuse. Il n’y avait pas trop réfléchi, il était druide, pas soldat, il n’avait jamais eu d’expertise à avoir sur le sujet.

« - Vous vous y êtes peut-être mal pris ? » Il hésita. « La pirouette a pas dû aider.

\- Non, les vouivres c’est pas si compliqué à tailler d’habitude. »

Arthur ne le regardait pas en disant ça, il avait les yeux fixés sur la lame dorée entre ses doigts. Visiblement quelque chose le préoccupait, quelque chose de sérieux, parce qu’il ne lui accordait pas un regard, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

En clignant des yeux, il ressemblait presque à cet enfant qu’il avait accompagné jusqu’au Rocher une première fois, qui se fâchait d’avoir à reposer son épée.

Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

« - Vous doutez de quoi ? » Merlin l’interrogea.

« - Je sais pas. » Arthur avoua, quelque chose d’étranglé dans sa voix. « J’ai l’impression que côté divin ça part un peu en sucette en ce moment, alors qu’ _elle_ me lâche…

\- Elle vous lâchera pas, Sire. » Il essaya de le rassurer. « Les dieux non plus, faites un peu confiance à ce qu’ils mettent sur votre chemin. »

Ses yeux sombres se détournèrent de lui, amers, et il perdit immédiatement l’enfant.

Il aurait donné énormément pour retrouver ce regard.

« - Mais c’est normal d’avoir des doutes… » Il essaya de se rattraper, un peu pour rattraper son attention. « Si vous avez besoin d’en parler, la porte est toujours ouverte. Je suis peut-être pas un grand enchanteur, mais la magie ça résout pas tout non plus. »

Arthur ne répondit pas, basculant la tête en arrière pour la laisser contre les rochers, fermant les yeux. Il y avait une exaspération, celle qu’il avait toujours pour lui, mais diluée derrière quelque chose d’autre.

Merlin prit son silence avec un pincement de cœur, mais il savait très bien qu’on n’aidait pas quelqu’un à son insu.

« - C’est bon… Vous allez pouvoir y retourner. J’arrête de vous enquiquiner. » Merlin soupira, se redressant rapidement et époussetant son costume. « Allons-y avant que- »

Une déflagration subite colora l’entièreté de la salle dans une lumière émeraude. La tornade de flamme venant englober toute la salle, poussant les deux à sortir immédiatement. Une tempête aussi puissante ne pouvait avoir qu’un seul commanditaire, et il avait dû trouver qu’ils prenaient trop de temps, parce qu’il avait jeté le plan à la poubelle avec son exaspération.

Élias avait ce sourire sur le visage, celui de la victoire incontestable. La moitié de la caverne était embrasée dans son éclat, la vouivre indiscernable sous le mur qu’il formait. L’enchanteur baissa les mains, quand l’odeur de chair brûlée satisfit ses narines, essuyant ses paumes couvertes de suie sur son manteau. Les derniers éclats verdâtres brillaient dans la caverne, les fumées léchant le plafond en volutes grisâtres et fantomatiques.

« - Ç’aura été radical… » Plaisanta Arthur, d’un ton qui se voulait sarcastique.

Merlin avait son propre avis.

« - Frimeur _._ » Il souffla dans sa barbe, alors qu’Élias avait planté ses yeux sur lui avec un sourire, comme s’il lui avait donné la satisfaction d’être impressionné.

Le grognement qui s’échappa des dernières flammes fit hoqueter l’enchanteur de surprise. La tête reptilienne s’éleva des cendres fumeuses, son rugissement faisant trembler les fondations de cette célébration un peu prématurée. Le visage d’Élias tomba si vite quand son dos heurta le mur de pierre. Il aurait dû la carboniser, ils le savaient tous. Elle aurait dû complètement brûler et ne rien laisser derrière elle qu’un tas d’os noircis et de graisse inutilisable, mais elle était encore là.

La bête fondit sur lui, toutes dents dehors, mais Caius et Léodagan furent plus rapides. Ils bondirent, boucliers en avant, et les crocs s’arrêtèrent net dans le fer, en tordant les bords dans un grincement sourd. Perceval apparut quelque part sur sa droite et un carreau d’arbalète vient se loger dans le creux d’une aisselle, mais au lieu d’attirer son regard ailleurs, le carreau ne fit que renforcer les assauts de la bête contre leur barrière de fortune.

« - Merlin ! Lumières ! Maintenant ! » Arthur ordonna, Excalibur en avant.

Le sort est simple, c’est même un des plus simples qu’on lui ait demandé depuis un moment, mais il est à l’intérieur. Il plaque ses paumes l’une contre l’autre, et se concentre. Il voit Caius paniquer, frappant le pommeau de son glaive sur le museau fumant, comme pour convaincre un requin de lâcher son bras, mais ce n’est pas un requin. Sa première tentative échoue.

« - Un peu d’aide par ici ! » S’exclame Léodagan, et il entend une panique s’installer dans sa voix.

Arthur jette un regard vers Merlin, et il s’empresse de recommencer, assuré d’avoir le roi à côté de lui. Même à trois, leurs bottes s’enfoncent dans la terre comme ils luttent pour ne pas se faire écraser contre la paroi. Élias plonge en avant, poussant sur la rangée de bouclier vacillante, murmurant des mots imperceptibles avec un gaëlique ancien aux accents durs. Rapidement, leurs protections se teintent d’une lueur dorée, un sort de renforcement, mais les boucliers se tordent immédiatement après. Sa deuxième tentative conjure quelques rayons de lumière entre ses doigts.

« - _Sire_ ! » Perceval plaide, prêt à abandonner son arbalète pour reprendre son épée.

Le roi consulta une seconde fois Merlin, cette fois-ci avec un regard presque colérique, et il n’a plus rien pour le retenir, les yeux bas et désolés. Arthur ne perdit pas une seconde de plus en reproches, disparaissant sous le flan exposé de la créature dans une dernière tentative de sauver trois de ses hommes avant qu’ils ne soient réduits en bouillie. Il plongea Excalibur au milieu de sa poitrine, mais la lame glissa sur son plat comme contre de l’eau.

Rien ne fonctionnait. C’était presque désespérant, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Ni les flammes, ni les carreaux, ni les lames, ni les sorts. Ils s’acharnaient tous pour rien. Un râle s’échappa de la ligne de front, mais il n’aurait pas pu identifier de qui. Les bras luttaient toujours, tout aussi indiscernables, les muscles bandés et les efforts désespérés. Arthur s’acharnant toujours contre les écailles ternes, redoublant d’efforts pour être balayé d’un coup de pattes, Perceval s’entêtant à la cribler de plomb, sans succès. Toutes leurs tentatives avaient un goût de défaite.

Il fallait qu’ils s’acharnent, il n’y avait vraiment que ça à faire. Merlin claqua ses paumes entre elles une troisième fois, entremêlant ses doigts et la lumière éclata enfin. Il faillit lâcher un hurlement de joie, en voyant l’orbe éclater d’entre ses phalanges, répandant une lumière éblouissante dans les airs.

Finalement, la vouivre lâcha en poussant un hurlement strident qui feint de lui faire perdre pied. Il ne voyait que du blanc mais il entendait le mélange de soupir soulagé et douloureux. Il ne voyait que du blanc mais son sourire retomba d’un coup en sentant la terre trembler sous ses pieds quand la bête partit dans sa direction. Il ne vit que du blanc quand une force brutale le souleva du sol, frappant au milieu de sa poitrine.

Son dos heurta quelque chose. Puis sa tête. Puis plus rien.

La douleur le ranima, et il faisait noir. Il se rendit compte qu’il n’avait aucune idée d’où il était, ne trouvant rien d’autre que le sol. Ventre à terre, et la joue dans la boue, il essaya de se relever, mais un de ses bras refusait de lui répondre, le laissant basculer piteusement sur le dos, luttant pour respirer. Le souffle lui fut confisqué de ses poumons par une pression lourde, écrasant l’entièreté de son torse.

Son souffle douloureux attira le museau de la vouivre à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage, renâclant l’air à sa recherche, les effluves nauséabonds de sa gueule béante pointée directement sur lui. Il allait mourir. Aucun bouclier, aucune épée, aucun sort ne pourrait le faire sortir de là en vie.

Il n’y avait plus de bruit de métal autour de lui, plus d’échos de pas et de cris. Il ignorait combien de temps il était resté inconscient mais il était définitivement seul. Et alors qu’il distinguait à peine les voiles d’une mort sourde et aveugle, la seule chose qui lui venait en tête c’était à quel point la gueule qui allait l’engloutir empestait la mort.

Un flash lumineux vint s’écraser sur le crâne de la vouivre, ricochant sur les écailles sans laisser une trace de brûlure.

« - Hey, _pétasse !_ » Accompagna la voix de l’enchanteur, et sa voix lointaine l’atteint, même si sa tête bourdonnait de douleur. « Tu veux de la lumière ? »

Et quelque chose, à la périphérie de sa vision, s’embrasa de flammes ambrées. La bête râla, faisant vibrer jusqu’à ses os, détournant ses crocs monstrueux de son visage. Elle prit son élan et bondit dans la direction du feu, faisant craquer quelque chose inconfortablement dans ses côtes en partant. Il était presque sûr que quelque chose avait cassé, mais le mouvement était plus fort que la douleur, parce qu’il était debout, et Perceval l’avait attrapé par les épaules pour le couvrir.

« - Les autres… ? » Il demanda, à bout de souffle.

Le druide scanna les environs pour évaluer sa situation et ne repérant rien que le gris des rochers, et les ors des pièces éparses sur le sol sous les lumières oranges des feux. La vouivre poussait des hurlements douloureux au milieu du brasier. Celui-là était beaucoup trop gros pour qu’elle puisse l’éteindre, et les flammes qui pourléchaient ses membres, semblant l’affecter pour la première fois depuis qu’ils avaient commencé.

Il n’y avait personne en vue, ni Léodagan, ni Caius, ni Élias, ni Arthur. Seulement Perceval à côté de lui, qui rechargeait son arbalète.

« - Caius et Léodagan, on les a mis à l’abri. Ils avaient l’air mal en point. » Il lui souffla, et il sentit ses épaules se détendre d’un coup. « Élias et moi on est revenus pour vous.

\- C’est vrai ça ? » Demanda le druide, un goût métallique dans la bouche. « Et Élias est où ? Qu’est-ce qu’il fait ce con? »

Le chevalier en bleu tourna les yeux vers lui, une grimace tordant son visage.

« - Il a mis le feu au nid. »

Merlin devint soudainement très pâle.

Élias était mort. Aussi futé soit-il, peu de choses surpassaient la colère d’une créature de cette taille. Élias était mort mais s’il ne l’était pas, il était en bonne voie pour le devenir. C’était pour ça qu’elle s’acharnait comme ça, à travers la douleur, elle avait des petits et elle essayait de les sauver. Le spectacle de sa détresse était triste à en pleurer, et Merlin glissa jusqu’au sol pour essayer de s’en détourner, mais ces cris…

« - Ouh… C’est pas passez loin.

\- Vous êtes pas mort ?

\- Cachez votre joie… » Élias souffla, amer, dans la direction de Perceval, qui avait visiblement eu le même chemin de pensées que lui.

L’enchanteur avait l’air positivement décédé, couvert de suie et à bout mais Merlin n’arriva pas à contrôler la vague de soulagement dans ses épaules. Ils étaient tous à l’abri, ça voulait dire qu’ils pouvaient tous s’en sortir.

« - On est d’accord que la magie marche pas ?

\- Ah mais c’est ça ? » Merlin s’exclama. « Remarquez, vu que l’épée la plus puissante de l’histoire est incapable de trancher mais que Perceval fait mouche à chaque fois qu’il touche.

\- S’il vise juste. » Élias commenta, et quelque chose se prit dans sa gorge, le faisant tousser.

« - J’aimerais bien vous y voir ! » Perceval répondit. « C’est qu’elle est pas que grosse, elle est rapide aussi !

\- Essayez les yeux fermés ! De toute façon ça peut pas être pire.

\- Est-ce qu’on peut essayer de pas se tirer dans les pattes ?

\- Ah ! On peut oui ! Il y arrive même très bien tout seul !

\- Non, c’est bon ! Arrêtez ! » Le druide soupira, rattrapant le bras d’Élias pour attirer son attention. « Vous pensez pouvoir encore servir de distraction ?

\- On sert de distraction depuis une demi-heure. Vous avez failli crever deux fois. Je suis à court de sorts ! » Élias s’interrompit, s’excusant pour tousser. « Mon plan c’est on se tire d’ici au plus vite. »

Et malgré les rugissements de la créature, Merlin eut l’impression que le silence s’abattait sur eux trois.

« - À court de sort ? Ça se peut ?! » Commenta Perceval, halluciné.

« - Oui, imaginez qu’un sort ce soit une flèche, quand un archer utilise toutes ses flèches il est sur le carreau.

\- Ah non. On peut pas envoyer de carreau avec un arc.

\- Pardon ?

\- Merlin, laissez tomber. » L’enchanteur continua, ignorant carrément le chevalier, et laissant une marque noire sur la manche de Merlin en retirant sa main. « Tant que j’ai un tantinet de jus, on peut en profiter pour se tirer ou faut qu’on continue le picnic ?

\- On laisse pas Perceval ! » Merlin soupira, les dents serrées, et Élias semblait se frustrer de plus en plus. « Puis je suis là pour donner des soins, moi, pas pour faire des étincelles !

\- Les étincelles elles vous ont sauvé la vie ! Oh et puis merde vous savez quoi ? La prochaine fois démerdez vous tout seul, je risque plus mon cul pour sauver le vôtre.

\- Mais j’vous ai jamais demandé de risquer quoi que ce soit pour moi !

\- Mais je fais pas ça pour vous, espèce de- »

Une quinte de toux plus violente que les précédentes enrailla sa phrase avant qu’elle n’est le temps de bourgeonner. Les secousses contorsionnant l’enchanteur en deux, sa tête presque sur ses genoux. Merlin passa ses bras autour de lui, essayant de le maintenir un peu plus haut que le sol, cherchant un accès à sa poitrine de l’autre main, insufflant ce qu’il pouvait de magie directement là.

« - Sinon avec Karadoc on développe une technique, pour jamais se retrouver à la merci… » Perceval se rapprocha d’eux, et il c’était fait tellement discret pendant tout leur échange que Merlin sursauta.

« - À la merci de ?

\- Non mais, Merlin. » Élias fini par reprendre, se redressant un peu et laissant des traces de mains noires sur les plis blancs de sa robe. Le sort avait fonctionné parce qu’il avait des traces noires au coin des lèvres, dégoulinant le long de son menton. « L’encouragez pas...

\- J’vous dis pas ça pour rien ! » Perceval enchaina. « On utilise notre environnement pour se défendre, au cas où on n’ait plus rien.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que vous voulez que ça nous foute ?

\- Si la magie marche pas sur elle, vous pouvez pas essayer de la toucher par écho ? » Le chevalier interrogea. « Vous tapez dans un truc qui tape sur elle, et puis c’est bon. »

 _Le plafond_.

Lequel des deux se releva en premier, il n’en savait rien, mais en moins de temps qu’il n’en fallait pour réagir, les deux étaient debout. L’air autour de leurs mains se condensait déjà de magie. Celles de l’enchanteur crépitaient d’une lueur prune et électrique qui réchauffait tout l’espace, et Merlin comprit d’un regard ce qu’il avait à faire. Claquant ses paumes entre elles, laissant le rayon de lumière naître entre ses doigts, du premier coup cette fois.

Une nouvelle colonne de lumière s’érigea comme un phare. Les bulles immaculées illuminant les parois humides de l’antre dans une réunion brutale. Pendant un instant, ils voyaient comme en plein jour, la forme escarpée des pics au-dessus de leur tête laissant une empreinte noire sur leur iris abîmées. La vouivre hurla, aveugle, faisant trembler les murs en se tournant vers eux.

Élias ne perdit pas de temps, un éclair violacé vint déchirer l’air entre ses paumes. Escaladant en un éclair avant d’éclater dans un flash sonore contre les parois rocheuses. Le plafond explosa, remuant toute la caverne dans un grondement féroce, hurlant de douleur comme on lui arrachait une partie de ses entrailles.

La vouivre ne comprit jamais ce qui allait lui arriver. Les rochers déchiraient les membranes fines de ses ailes, d’autres s’écrasant directement sur elle, éteignant les flammes autour du nid. Les plaintes sonores faisaient encore vriller leurs tympans. Le sol trembla sous leurs pieds, l’impact déviant quelque chose dans le sort de l’enchanteur, projeté contre lui sous la première secousse, et Merlin perdit l’équilibre.

Il heurta le sol une nouvelle fois, et toute la caverne repassa au noir, mais cette fois-ci, il était sûr de ne pas avoir perdu connaissance parce que la cacophonie de pierres et de cris sans aucune interruption.

« - Lumières ! » Appela une voix plus loin déchirant la caverne, et c’était la première chose humaine qu’il comprenait dans l’agonie de la vouivre. « Pourquoi on a plus de lumières ?!

\- Il a dû arriver quelque chose à l’autre d- » La voix d'Élias s’étouffa, animée d’une nouvelle quinte de toux. « Oh merde, Merlin !

\- Merlin ? » Appela Perceval, et il était tellement près qu’il lui fit vriller les tympans encore plus que l’autre bestiole. « Vous êtes où ?

\- Oui bah c’est bon ! J’suis là, criez pas ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard une dernière colonne de lumière blanche s'élevait vers le plafond, se diffusant au-dessus de toute la scène dans un voile léger.

Les trois seigneurs ne firent qu'une bouchée de la créature ensevelie. Arthur et Léodagan étaient sur l'animal avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en sortir, Caius offrant un terme à ses souffrances d’un coup sec au-dessus de l'escarboucle brillante. Propre, net et précis.

Lui, il c'était rendu compte, était accroché à Perceval pour se redresser. Il était assez proche de lui qu’il n’aurait eu qu’à tendre le bras pour le trouver, mais il avait préféré hurler… C’est pas grave, il pouvait lui passer ça, après tout il venait de leur sauver la mise à tous.

« - Finalement… Vous l’avez eue votre pluie de pierres en intérieur. » Élias railla, un peu plus profondément dans la caverne.

Élias avait le visage quasiment gris et couvert de cendres, le bas de son manteau et de ses bas avaient été mangé par les flammes, et un liquide visqueux courrait le long de sa jambe droite. De l’œuf, il comprit, et la simple pensée lui donna la nausée.

« - Vous aviez pas à faire ça… » Merlin répondit, pointant son pied du doigt.

« - Je m’en suis pris aux point faibles... Les parents et leurs gosses. » Il rit, mais en voyant le visage épouvanté de Merlin il reprit sur un ton un peu plus bas. « C’était le seul moyen pour qu’elle vous lâche… »

Forcé d’avouer tout haut ce qu’il avait caché si bas, Élias retomba dans une contemplation muette dans laquelle Merlin fut obligé de l’accompagner à la réalisation. Il y avait des mots qui auraient pu être prononcés, et à la place, ils esquivaient le regard de l’autre, dans leur fierté mal placée. C’en était presque stupide. Il n’y avait pas de consolation, pas de bras ouverts. Ils étaient trop fiers pour ça. Trop bêtes.

‘‘Merci’’ ils auraient pu dire, ‘‘Je suis désolé’’ peut-être, si l’un d’entre eux s’en ressentait de s’excuser de leurs bêtises commune. Après tout, ils étaient tous vivants, n’était-ce pas là tout ce qui comptait ?

Quelqu’un dut faire un signe à l’enchanteur pour s’approcher parce que sa tête tourna d’un coup dans la direction de la caverne. Les chevaliers ramassaient ce qui était de leur butin d’ors et de joyaux qui n’avaient pas fondu sous ses flammes incendiaires, dépliant des hottes de tissus qui faisaient presque leur taille. Élias passa une main sur le bras de Merlin, le rappelant un peu à ses pensées.

« - T- Vous vouliez quelque chose sur la vouivre, vous ? » Il l’interrogea, les yeux fixés sur ce point dans la caverne que Merlin n’arrivait pas à suivre. « Que je puisse m’en occuper… »

« - Tiens ? D’habitude on garde pas seulement ce qu’on retire ?

\- Putain… » L’enchanteur grogna, partant vers l’avant. « J’arrive pas à croire que vous réussissez à accomplir l’exploit d’être casse-couille même quand on vous fait des fleurs. 

\- Élias. Partez pas… » Merlin protesta, rattrapant l’enchanteur par la manche avant qu’il ne s’écarte trop. Il dut se rendre à l’évidence qu’il n’avait pas tout à fait calculé son coup, parce que dès que les yeux bleus tombèrent sur lui, toutes ses pensées s’effondrèrent avec. « Je… » Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait lui dire ? « Vous… » Pourquoi il le retenait au juste ? « On pourrait… Enfin personne ne nous regarde- »

Il se sentit tiré vers le bas, sans cérémonie, et ses lèvres s'échouèrent entr'ouvertes contre celles de son partenaire. Il avait un goût très amer, cette fois, celui de la cendre et du sang et de la peur. Mais quelque chose courait derrière. Un courant électrique. Le frisson persévéra tout du long de son échine, et un baiser qui aurait pu être bref se prolongea. Ils ne le diraient pas, mais ils avaient eu peur, et c’était comme s’ils pouvaient enfin se l’avouer, autant à l’autre qu’à eux-mêmes. Se tenir comme ça, c’était comme s’ils étaient enfin entiers. Tous ces non-dits qu’ils ne savaient pas put dire il pouvait les savourer sur lui. Malgré l’aigreur de sa bouche, et le rugueux de sa barbe. Les mots n'avaient que très peu d'importance, de toute façon.

Élias n’hésitait jamais. Quand il mentait tout son être respirait la vérité. Quand il tenait sa main était ferme et dénuée de honte. Quand il prenait il laissait rarement même les miettes. Il ne tremblait pas. Il ne perdait pas simplement son souffle. Ses mains ne changeaient pas de trajectoire.

Mais quand ils se séparèrent, il lui sembla qu’Élias tremblait jusque dans ses prunelles. Seulement quand les yeux de Merlin plongèrent dans les siens se permit-il un sourire un peu pathétique qui déclencha au druide une vague de tendresse. _Moi aussi j’ai eu peur pour vous_ … Il avait envie de lui dire.

« - Venez. » Fut tout ce qu’il put en traduire.

Il l’attira dans ce recoin caché qu’ils avaient à peine quitté pour attaquer, et l’enchanteur ne protesta pas en le suivant. Dès qu’ils furent à l’abri des regards, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, empressées dans cette célébration silencieuse. C’était pas passé loin, ils réalisaient, et leurs mains s’en mêlèrent. Il pouvait le sentir contre lui, lourd, matériel et vivant. Le mur était froid dans son dos, mais ses mains laissaient des empreintes incendiaires comme pour le marquer au fer, et ils n’étaient pas passés loin. Et ils étaient vivants. Et maintenant qu’ils étaient sûrs d’être en vie, ils ne se lâcheraient plus.

« - Donc la discrétion... ? » Élias souriait, une canine prise contre le coin de sa lèvre, l’index glissant dans le cuir brun de sa ceinture, la tâchant encore de noir. Il tira légèrement contre la lanière épaisse, attendant son approbation.

Merlin était bien trop conscient des deux yeux qui brûlaient sur lui. Ces deux bijoux clairs, et brillants, et très visiblement, passionnément, captivés par la figure qui se reflétait à l’intérieur. Il était bien trop conscient de la manière dont il le voulait. Absurdement. Scandaleusement. Maintenant il voulait son nom sur le bout de ses lèvres. Il voulait le picotement électrique de son visage qui se frayait un chemin sur lui. Il voulait s’éterniser contre lui parce qu’on avait eu l’arrogance d’essayer de lui arracher.

Et le grain de raison qu’il lui restait disparut.

« - Ah, ‘z’êtes là ! On vous chercha- Ouh la ! » Caius s’arrêta net, et les deux se figèrent, prit la main dans le sac. « J’interromps un truc là, non ?

\- _Oui… !_ » Élias siffla, et s’il avait été armé, Caius serait mort. « Très clairement oui-

\- Putain mais cinq secondes c’est possible ?!

\- Vous voulez que je repasse ? » Caius demanda, désinvolte en s’accoudant au mur. L’amusement était tellement bien inscrit sur son visage qu’il semblait être né avec ce sourire un peu moqueur. « Parce qu’on m’a envoyé pour voir si vous avez besoin d’aide pour dépecer la bestiole. »

Et c’était peut-être les pires mots qui auraient pu sortir de la bouche à ce moment précis. Les deux yeux qui ne l’avaient pas lâché de la soirée venaient de tourner irrémédiablement et à jamais sur l’ancien centurion.

« - Ah ! » Élias s’exclama, piqué par la perspective savoureuse. Ç’aurait pu être vexant, ça l’était un peu, mais il avait l’habitude. « Euh… Oui oui ! J’aurais demandé à Léodagan, mais si vous vous portez volontaire, alors…

\- Ouais non. Là Léodagan il douille un peu… »

Et ça c’était la deuxième pire phrase qu’il aurait pu prononcer. Merlin lança sa tête en arrière, contemplant le plafond un très court instant.

« - Merde… » Merlin grogna, dépassant les deux à la recherche du roi de Carmélide. « Pourquoi vous avez pas commencé par là…

\- Vous étiez occupés, j’voulais pas vous déranger. » Caius continua, gloussant quand deux paires d’yeux lui tombèrent dessus avec l’ambition de le cribler de plus de lames que ne l’avait été César. « Oh ça va, là, y a pas mort d’homme, si ? 

\- Il pourrait. » Élias murmura pour lui-même, pas assez bas pour passer inaperçu, et Caius se décala d’un pas discret.

Il ne pouvait pas cacher son sourire très longtemps alors il se retourna, et reprit son chemin, laissant Caius entre les mains quelque peu assassines d’Élias.

« - Merlin, attendez ! » Caius hurla, alors qu’il avait à peine dépassé la pierre qui le gardait du reste de la scène. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner, qu’une cape de laine rouge tomba dans ses bras. Le tissu était aussi imbibé d’eau et de poussière qu’ils l’étaient sans comprendre pourquoi il prenait ça sur le coin du nez. « Prenez ma cape.

\- C’est pas un piège. » Rassura Élias à côté de lui. Levant une paume innocente… Et couverte des restants d’une épaisse matière noire et huileuse. « Prenez sa cape. »

Tant qu'il n'avait pas baissé les yeux, le sentiment d'horreur qui c'était installé dans le bas de son estomac n'était encore qu'une ébauche. Un seul coup d'oeil confirma ce qu'il craignait: Le blanc de sa tenue était recouvert de traces de suie noire et dans la forme, très reconnaissable, de mains. Il en était couvert. Des dizaines de petites empreintes, courant le long de ses manches, en collier autour de son cou et plus discrètes, à moitié cachées dans les creux de sa taille. Cette fois-ci, ne pouvant plus se retenir du tout, Caius finit par imploser de rire. 

Il les détestait, tous les deux.

Il était à peu près sûr qu’il les détestait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW : Mildly Nsfw. Voilà

En ressortant de la caverne, ils empestaient le sang, l’œuf pourri et l’eau marine. La grande sacoche de toile qu’il portait dans son dos laissait une trainée de gouttes pourpres à chaque pas, presque guillerets qu’il faisait. Le contenu de son sac, bien que moins convenable que les sacs d’or des autres, valait tout autant, voir plus que le trésor, et c’était seulement ce qu’il avait pu récupérer de la carcasse écrasée.

Ils n’avaient pas eu le cœur, et ils n’avaient pas non plus eut les quatre œufs, qu’un mur de flamme et une chute de pierre avait fini de décimer. Tant pis… Ils avaient eu énormément. Le rubis rouge, les yeux, un bon galon de sang, les dents, trois des quatre ergots, huit griffes…

La robe de Merlin était plus rouge que blanche, et comme il avait lutté toute l’après-midi contre la nausée qui accompagnait la chose, il était épuisé. Arrivés à l’entrée de la grotte, ils c’étaient tous arrêtés pour passer leur visage sous l’eau. Mais si ça avait été suffisant pour la peau, cheveux et corps avaient besoin d’eau douce, et de préférence chaude et savonneuse.

L’heure et demie de marche vers le domaine fut plus silencieuse que toute la journée, personne n’osant commenter sur le péril idiot dans lequel ils avaient failli perdre sinon leur vie une bonne partie de leur ouïe.

« - Vous voulez peut-être qu’on vous fasse préparer des bains ? » Avait interrogé leur hôte, en voyant la compagnie revenir.

Ils s’étaient tous consulté du regard, et comme une majorité des regards échangés hurlaient ‘‘celui qui m’empêchera de passer en premier mourra de ma main’’. Même leur hôte c’était débrouillé pour accommoder au mieux.

L’eau était chaude et il s’y sentit fondre d’aise immédiatement.

Elle était beaucoup plus étroite que ne l’étaient celles de Kaamelott, mais la salle des bains était fonctionnelle, et c’était vraiment tout ce qu’on lui demandait. Après avoir dû supporter de passer les quelques heures de soleil restantes dans l’attente, il aurait pu s’endormir là se disait-il. Dans les effluves autrement plus délicats du lait et des savons de fleurs séchées.

Il entendit la porte s’entrouvrir discrètement, et compris que quelqu’un d’autre en avait déjà décidé autrement.

« - Bah tiens, ça m’aurait étonné… » Merlin s’amusa, il n’avait pas besoin d’ouvrir les yeux pour confirmer de qui il s’agissait. « On peut savoir ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? Vous voliez une part du gâteau ?

\- Déjà, oui. » Élias répondit, mettant fin à des interrogations inexistantes. « Mais je faisais mes inventaires, parce que c'est toujours bien qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous bosse. »

Élias glissait comme un spectre entre les vapeurs d’eau, fermant la porte derrière lui dans un clic à peine audible. Ses mèches courtes couraient emmêlées sur son front nu, les tissus épais de ses vêtements remplacés par un peignoir sombre qui tombait sur sa poitrine, révélant un triangle de peau blanche et de marques ombragées. Il laissa ses doigts tracer le rebord de la baignoire en s’approchant, et Merlin laissa ses lèvres tracer le dos de sa main quand il arriva à sa hauteur. Il entendit l’enchanteur rire, un peu étranglé mais tellement doucement.

« - Gentilhomme…

\- Ferme-la… » Il lui répondit avec énormément de tendresse.

« - Vous me feriez bien de la place, non ? » L’autre se contenta de répondre, la voix basse et fatiguée, et la demande déjà sans appel. « A moins que vous comptiez prendre toute la baignoire ?

\- Parce que je vous en fais pas peut-être ? » Merlin soupira, luttant pour se redresser au mieux alors qu’Élias se glissait hors du peignoir jusqu’à l’eau, un pied après l’autre, et maintenant que son torse pâle était bien visible, brutalisé jusqu’à des tons violacés. La vision laissa à Merlin une sensation désagréable qu’il essaya d’outrepasser. « Dans mon labo… Dans mon lit… » La baignoire était déjà étroite, et le niveau de l’eau monta dangereusement. Ses yeux bleus tombèrent sur Merlin, lui posant une question silencieuse, et il soupira en le laissant se lover contre lui. « Dans mon bain…

\- Vous vous imaginez peut-être venir sans sacrifices…? 

\- Ah oui, vous avez l’air de vous faire violence.

\- Parce que vous souffrez le martyre ?

\- Je suis à deux doigts d’appeler la garde… » Il plaisanta avec un ton très plat et avec un sourire amusé, sa main remontant précautionneusement contre son dos, et derrière sa nuque, sentant sa peau brûler contre lui. Reposant un baiser rapide dans le nid de ses cheveux.

« - Je m’excuserais pas pour votre labo. » L’enchanteur susurra, reposant son menton sur sa poitrine, les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres. « Ni pour votre lit d’ailleurs.

\- Alors je m’excuserais pas pour votre réputation… »

Élias souffla du nez, levant les yeux au ciel mais le druide ne s'en formalisa pas. L'air s'épaississait autour d'eux, dans des volutes dansantes, marquant l'atmosphère des rayons déclinant du soleil. Ils étaient toujours épuisés, indéniablement. Peut-être que c’était pour ça qu’ils se le permettaient si facilement. Ils étaient seuls aussi et à la fin de la journée, ils étaient juste deux esprits meurtris et assommés d’émotions vagues, cherchant un peu de chaleur, et profitant de celle de l’autre.

« - Elle vous a pas loupé, la saloperie… » Élias constata, glissant ses doigts le long de ses côtes, et il fallut un moment à Merlin pour associer la phrase avec la manière dont ses yeux traçaient les marques sur son torse. « Vous allez avoir des sacrés bleus…

\- Non mais ça c’est rien ça. » Merlin le rassura, et en baissant les yeux, sa main dans la sienne, embrassant ses phalanges distraitement. Il avait aperçu sur ses flancs les traces de la griffure courir sur sa peau pâle, plus de peur que de mal. « Vous dites ça comme si j’étais le seul… 

\- Les autres je m’en fous.

\- C’est vrai… » Le druide sourit, comme si c’était une évidence qu’il avait oubliée momentanément. « Tu es abîmé toi ? »

L’enchanteur haussa un sourcil, renversant sa tête en arrière pour mieux le voir. De là où il était, Merlin avait déjà une partie de sa réponse, ses genoux étaient escarpés, des hématomes violacés couraient le long de ses mollets. Tout le haut de son dos était touché par la même affliction bleuâtre. Tout était très superficiel, mais ça allait être inconfortable au mieux pour la semaine qui allait suivre dès que ses muscles allaient se refroidir.

« - Occupe-toi donc de toi… » Il répondit, avec désintérêt. Tellement que Merlin n’aurait pu dire si c’était par agacement ou par préoccupation. Probablement un mélange des deux.

« - Tu tousses toujours ? » Il l’interrogea, essayant de masquer l’amusement dans sa voix.

« - Non, pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

\- Tu as une tache noire qui grandit dans ton dos… » Il mentit. « Tu t’es pris une malédiction ou quoi ? »

Élias eut un moment de flottement avant de se redresser soudainement, terrifié par l’implication. L’enchanteur releva les bras, cherchant la trace dont il parlait, et exposant son flanc droit à une attaque. Merlin agit rapidement. Il n’avait qu’à tendre le bras pour passer son doigt léger entre les aisselles et les côtes, sur sa peau immaculée.

Élias se tendit d'un coup, comme s'il venait de le frapper, rétractant ses bras si violemment qu'il souleva une gerbe d'eau autour d'eux, inondant le sol. Et Merlin éclata de rire à la vision de son amant repliant tout son corps de l'autre côté de la baignoire comme un animal blessé.

« - C’est ça, rigole ! » Élias grogna, envoyant l’éponge directement dans le visage de Merlin.

Il baissa la tête par réflexe pour éviter l'impact et reçut le projectile directement l’épaule. La tentative était intéressante, mais elle n’avait pas réussi à taire le rire qui le possédait comme u perdu. Merlin eut à peine le temps d'anticiper l'attaque suivante, mettant ses mains en avant pour se protéger alors qu'une nouvelle gerbe d'eau le frappait par surprise.

Sa main trouva la cheville de l'enchanteur sous l'eau et même si leur bassin n'était pas aussi large que prévu, il tira quand même d'un coup. Élias glissa, se rattrapant au vide avant de disparaître sous la surface. Le son de sa voix un hoquet se confondant avec le fracas de bulles éclatées.

Le druide resta un instant en suspens, cheville toujours bien en main, les yeux concentrés sur la tache noire qui remontait soudainement à la surface laiteuse de l'eau, prenant avec lui une inspiration compliquée. 

« - T'es _mort_. » Élias gronda avec un regard sombre.

« - Gardes ? » Le druide hésita sa voix partant dans les aiguës alors qu'Élias glissait dans une posture bien plus ancrée. « GARD- ! » 

Il était presque sûr qu'il y avait de la magie impliquée, parce qu'il reçut l'équivalent de la moitié de la baignoire sur lui avant d'avoir pu prononcer autre chose. La deuxième était beaucoup moins violente, néanmoins, elle écrasa sa tentative de respirer, et il avait beau essayer de se défendre, l'autre s'acharnait. Il attrapa le plateau en métal sur lequel les savons reposaient, le brandissant comme un bouclier, et écrasant les produits sur le sol.

Le plateau ne lui offrit que quelques secondes de répit néanmoins, mais ça lui permit de reprendre son souffle sinon la main. Les assauts de son enchanteur, s’ils n’étaient pas magiques, étaient précis, et il savait qu’il lui fallait reprendre du terrain. Finalement, il ne se délaissa pas du plateau, poussant à l’aveugle jusqu’à la ligne ennemie, guidé par les « Non » répétés, et fermes, et eux aussi agités de gloussement à peine retenus.

Dès qu’il était suffisamment près, il abandonna son bouclier de fortune, et plongea, les mains en avant vers les poignets de son ennemi. Élias eut un glapissement, surpris, essayant de se débattre à coup de genoux mais Merlin avait encore l’avantage d’une deuxième main et écarta les coups comme on balaie la poussière. Il immobilisa finalement son adversaire en poussant sa prise au-dessus de son crâne. L’enchanteur essaya de se débattre un peu plus, de gigoter hors de sa prise, mais ses efforts ne furent que de courte durée, comme il tomba dans un silence mutique et sans trouver autre réponse que de capituler honteusement. Il avait gagné, se rendait-il compte. Pour une fois. Dans toutes leurs débandades puériles, il avait gagné ! Il l’avait immobilisé, et il le dominait de tout son corps avec un sourire euphorique, l’autre le défiant du regard, faute de pouvoir lui tenir tête autrement.

« - J’ai gagné !

\- Tricheur ! » Élias cracha, un rictus déformant son visage, le nez fripé, mais visiblement amusé.

Et si la victoire avait un goût de fanfare militaire, et de banquets victorieux, il haussa les épaules, et desserra la prise sur ses poignets. Au moins dans cette immaturité, il aurait encore une fois la diligence d’être le plus digne… Il aurait bien tout son temps pour s’en vanter plus tard et de l’agiter sous son nez comme un trophée de chasse ! Mais pour l’instant il laissait à son amour l’humiliation de se voir offrir sa mobilité plutôt que de pouvoir lui arracher de nouveau. Et il le faisait avec un sourire encore plus puéril que nécessaire.

« - Je m'adapte.

\- L'effort est apprécié. »

Puis une cascade. L'eau savonneuse qui déferla à grand flot au-dessus son crâne, lui amenant un mouvement de recul paniqué pendant un millième de secondes qu'il finit par accepter, malgré lui. Quand Élias avait-il récupéré l'amphore ? S'il ne l'avait pas vu c'était peut-être parce qu'il s'était mis des œillères tout seul. L'enchanteur considéra son exploit, un sourire joueur déformant son visage. Il essayait de garder toute la profondeur de son amusement bien caché, mais ses lèvres fines s'étiraient par-dessus ses dents. 

« - Mais pour m'égaler il va falloir que tu y ailles un peu plus… »

Et Élias déposa le baiser le plus délicieusement puéril sur le bout de son nez.

« - J’ai gagné. » Se moqua-t-il gentiment, en imitant son ton.

« - Encore. » L’autre constata, un peu défait. « Vous pensez qu'on serait des enfants comme ça dans une autre relation ? »

L'enchanteur sembla réfléchir puis il haussa les épaules, repoussant les mèches argentées derrière ses oreilles, pour libérer son visage. Son regard brillait encore avec la même lumière qu'il avait vue dans la grotte. Un peu mystérieuse et tellement engageante… Avec cet éclat qui révélait ce qu’il gardait caché. 

« - Non… » Il trancha finalement. « Je pense qu'on est une belle paire de connards. »

Et il le vit sourire, quasiment délicat, il vit la manière dont ses lèvres roulaient vers le haut, sans méchanceté. Les traces noirâtres qui les avaient maquillées quelques heures plus tôt, disparues, et il se demandait quel goût elles auraient maintenant, avec le savon phocéen, et lavées de l'eau salée et du soufre.

Il avait un goût propre, il remarqua. Propre et doux. Et sa peau était chaude. Comme à ces matinées un peu désavouées où ils se trouvaient paresseusement, dans les draps. Ses bras souffraient de la même affliction, presque lisses, lacés autour de ses épaules de tous leurs poids, la houle de ses hanches languissantes. Alors ses lèvres étaient un peu rêches pour contraster, ses doigts un peu indélicats dans les nœuds de ses cheveux, son corps un peu trop lent contre le sien, mais il était trop fatigué pour s’en formaliser, et ils n’avaient pas la force de s’avoir autrement.

Son enchanteur avait beau être d’un naturel acéré, son corps était ferme au mieux. Il pétrissait cupidement les chaires de ses cuisses, laissant l’eau faciliter le transport autour de sa taille, le frottement d’un désir éculé contre ses cuisses. La chaleur de ses hanches pressées contre le plat de son ventre, répondant docilement à la caresse de ses mains. Les rythmes alanguis de la langue dans son cou l’accompagnant quand son dos rencontra le bois et la toile cirée. Le corps d’Élias amarré au-dessus du sien…

Il le sentait se tendre et frissonner à chaque glissement de ses doigts contre ses côtes, quand il perdait un peu de sa bouche et qu’il était obligé d’aller le rechercher. Enchainant leur danse un peu langoureuse. Souffles courts, yeux clos, grognements bas, à peine plus que des mots. Simplement la friction délicieuse d'un bassin contre le sien, de mains dévouées sous la surface. L'ardeur chaude et solide pressée au creux de ses reins; qui faisait courir un frisson le long de son dos, emballer sa voix, échouer ses sens.

Il fut submergé doucement, et par une vague délicieusement impatiente. Il l’avait senti glisser son front dans le creux de ses épaules, fondre dans ses chaires comme de la cire brûlante, cherchant sa respiration en sursis. Élias haletait des soupirs compliqués et graves quand ils se muaient en rires un peu cassés à ses oreilles, et Merlin, un peu moins liquide, remontait ses mains le long de son dos pour le contenir avant qu’ils ne fondent totalement comme deux plombs au fond de l’eau. Peut-être y auraient-ils été bien, finalement ?

Et quand aucun des deux ne venait jouer les rabat-joie, quelque chose d’autre s’en mêlait. Il sembla au druide que le rebord qui lui avait été si confortable commençait à pénétrer un peu trop abruptement ses omoplates, que ses marques qui lui saignaient les côtes commençaient à lui faire un mal de chien si personne n’était là pour les apaiser de ses lèvres.

« - On est trop vieux pour ces conneries… » Merlin rit, essayant de froisser le sommeil hors de lui, et Élias souffla du nez. Même affalé contre lui, il pouvait presque le voir hausser les sourcils comme s’ils se faisaient face.

« - C'est la douleur ou l'état dans lequel on a collé la salle de bain qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Devine… » Il ironisa en retour, ses joues prenant trois teintes de rouges n’osant pas glissé ses yeux à l’extérieur de la baignoire. « Toi qui es si malin…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de la salle de bain ? » L’autre râla avec cynisme, tournant ses poignets comme pour balayer des inquiétudes trop puériles. « On n’a qu'à s'accuser l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils abandonnent l'envie de nous départager… Ça marche bien d'habitude. 

\- Ah, bah oui, si tu fais ça à chaque fois on mérite bien d’être vus comme des emmerdeurs… »

Un silence tomba.

« - Comment ça ‘‘ _tu’’_ ? » Élias se redressa soudainement, plantant ses yeux dans les siens avec une sensation horrifiée. « Me dis pas que je suis le seul à le faire ? » 

Un nouveau silence, puis un gloussement nerveux de la part de Merlin. Bien évidemment, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ?

« - Ça explique tellement…

\- … Bon c'est pas tout mais on va pas coucher là, si ? » Élias finit, tapotant nerveusement sur son partenaire avant de s’extraire définitivement de l’eau, visiblement gêné. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas passé à quelques doigts d'une mort certaine quelques heures auparavant. Comme s’ils n’avaient pas été à deux doigts de s’endormir sur lui la seconde qui précédait.

« - Quelque chose vous motive ? 

\- La dalle !

\- Pas si étonnant…

\- Oh, va faire foutre…

\- Ah oui tu rigoles vraiment pas, c'est une sacrée dalle. 

\- ... T'es vraiment un très gros emmerdeur, Merlin… » Élias déclara, une fois la ceinture renouée autour de sa taille, masquant au monde les dernières traces un peu visibles de leur écart. De là, les traces se confondaient presque avec les marques du dragon, quoiqu’il n’aurait pas pu jurer de qui l’avait voulu plus avidement. « Je vais aller chiper deux trois trucs aux cuisines et je vais pioncer direct… Je te prends quelque chose où est-ce que tu préfères bouffer en compagnie royale ? »

Merlin siffla.

« - Donc t'es pas au courant pour le banquet ? 

\- ... Quel banquet ? »

« - Ah bah vous avez l'air tout frais… » Léodagan sourit, les tuniques bleues royales jurant avec la couleur noire de son écharpe, fringant et assez frais pour que les hématomes bleuis sur son visage et les coupures sur son nez aient l’air d’être une partie de son apparat. « Un bain ça refait, hein… ? »

Aucun des deux n’avait envie de répondre, alors ils grognèrent.

La fraîcheur en question était bien relative à ce moment précis, parce que la seule chose qui retenait leur tête de ne pas tomber dans leurs assiettes était la pression de leurs coudes sur la table. Léodagan avait donné un coup de coude léger dans les côtes d’Élias à sa gauche, et ce dernier avait eu un hoquet aigue, ramenant les yeux de la tablée sur lui malgré les sons hauts des instruments bardiques qui résonnaient dans les jardins du comte. L’enchanteur lui avait lancé un regard outré, et le roi s’en était amusé.

Les muscles à froids, et les membres épuisés, leur petite séance dans la salle de bain avait finalement été la goutte d’eau qui faisait déborder leur vase. La conclusion « trop vieux pour ces conneries » n’avait jamais eu autant de poids quand passer un plat de viande lançait des douleurs vives dans leurs épaules.

Est-ce qu’ils le regrettaient ?

Merlin le regrettait.

De la même façon qu’on regrettait avoir bu comme un trou toute la soirée le lendemain matin, quand les responsabilités revenaient au galop.

A moitié.

Parce que voir Élias dans un état pire que le sien c’était un sacré plaisir.

Ses yeux traçaient les formes qui s’amusaient au milieu des tables arrangées. Arthur et Perceval, et Caius n’était pas de la même génération qu’eux, et ça s’en ressentait encore. Les trois discutaient de bon cœur, pendant que les animations un peu maigres que leur offraient les villageois en leur honneur ne distrayaient Arthur que quand les traits délicats d’une servante aux boucles latines venaient le trouver. Caius profitant du faste d’un premier banquet celte en son honneur de manière un peu similaire, son dévolu lancé sur un petit bout d’ange aux yeux clairs qui n’avait pas l’air intimidé par la notion de respect à l’envahisseur. Autant de flâneries qui enfonçaient un peu plus le clou figuratif dans le cercueil d’une jeunesse éteinte rapidement. Même immortel, on avait toujours tendance à vieillir trop vite.

Ce qui intéressait plus l’enchanteur à sa gauche n’était pas les jeux de cours de ses protégés visiblement… Si les regards avaient pu tuer, il y aurait certainement eu un meurtre de troubadour.

« - Je vais leur faire bouffer leurs putains de hautbois… » Élias finit par souffler, frottant ses yeux avec haine. « Qui a eu cette putain d’idée ?

\- Non mais c’est pas si désagréable… » Léodagan débattu, peut-être un peu incertain de sa phrase. Élias tourna la tête vers le monarque, et l’autre était déjà sur la défensive. « Enfin, c’est déjà moins désagréable que le dragon qui beugle.

\- Ça sonnerait peut-être moins chiant si on n’avait pas eu la vouivre toute la journée surtout… 

\- Ouais mais peut-être que les bardes crament mieux… » Élias continua, agitant ses doigts au-dessus d’une bougie, la flamme semblant suivre la danse de ses doigts.

Merlin eut un réflexe un peu fatigué, et un peu paternaliste. Sa main remonta le long du poignet de l’enchanteur, le forçant à l’écartée des flammes en la plaquant sur la table de bois entre eux. La gardant d’une nouvelle tentative d’évasion avec la sienne appuyée contre son dos. Depuis qu’il avait appris qu’il avait plus de force que lui dans ce domaine, il allait pouvoir s’en servir à son avantage. Pas qu’il lui faisait si peu confiance qu’il pensait qu’il pouvait tuer un homme sur un coup de tête à un banquet… Néanmoins, il savait que l’alliance avec Léodagan pouvait être foutrement chaotique.

Il s’attendait à ce que la conversation continue sans lui, mais elle était arrivée à une halte qu’il n’avait pas anticipée. En relevant la tête, il attrapa les yeux de ses deux voisins de table plaqués inconfortablement sur lui, avec toute la surprise.

« - Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ? » Merlin attaqua, une seconde fois, un petit peu plus mal à l’aise qu’il ne l’espérait.

« - Et c’est reparti… » Léodagan soupira, enterrant son nez dans un verre de vin.

« - Vous vous foutez ouvertement de ma gueule ?

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Non là j’avoue que vu l’engueulade d’hier, c’est un peu gonflé de votre part…

\- Ah non, mais vous savez pas être clair, vous ? »

Qu’est-ce qu’il avait encore bien pu faire pour s’amener les foudres carabinées d’un Léodagan et d’un Élias. Il ne faisait rien de plus que de lui tenir la main-

Oh.

Oh, bah voilà, c’était ça.

« - Quel _emmerdeur_ … » Élias se plaint, et il essaya de tirer, manquant à Merlin de le faire lâcher, visiblement sans succès. « Je vous jure, que y a des fois je me demande comment je peux me retrouver avec un-

\- Non mais non en faites ! » Merlin répondit. « C’est _vous_ qui me saoulez. Vous me cherchez toute la journée, et au moment où je fais un pas dans votre sens, vous vous courroucez comme une jeune fille ! »

Et pour appuyer son propos, il glissa ses doigts un peu obstinément entre les siens, et garda un air résolu alors qu’Élias fumait à côté de lui… Ses yeux clairs tentant de creuser des trous dans ses tempes, passant un message muet qui devait s’apparenter à « Je vous déteste tellement », mais qui irradiait avec une autre énergie.

« - Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça ? » Il demanda, avec un soupçon désemparé.

Merlin haussa les épaules, le ton plus bas, plus secret.

« - Peut-être parce que ça fait longtemps… » Merlin répondit, sautant sur l’occasion, son pouce décrivant des ronds contre le dos de sa main. « Peut-être que je suis fatigué ou peut-être que j’ai juste envie de vous faire chier…

\- _Merde_. 

\- Quoi ? Vous voulez la retirez ? Je peux vous lâcher ?

\- Non ! » L’enchanteur répondit un peu trop précipitamment pour masquer avec habiletés les profondeurs de son attachement. Il pivota un peu, retroussant ses phalanges autour des siennes, et sécurisant sa prise aussi puérilement que Merlin ne l’avait fait. « Non mais maintenant qu-… On va pas en faire des adultes, on est tout un plat, hein ? »

Élias jetait des coups d’œil un peu fébriles de sa main à lui, et de lui à Léodagan, comme pour confirmer, et quelque chose fit sourire Merlin. Le sujet finalement clos comme l’enchanteur essayait de reprendre un semblant de conversation avec le souverain dépité et les yeux plissés, et le regard un peu malade.

Ce n’était pas si désagréable… La sensation de sa main dans la sienne, puis au final, passé l’adrénaline qui courait dans son ventre à chaque fois qu’un serviteur approchait de trop près, il fallait bien se rendre à l’évidence. Personne n’y prêtait vraiment gare…

Donc Élias avait gagné visiblement : Il avait obtenu tout ce qu’il voulait, et vu le sourire presque solaire il n’avait plus vraiment envie de le faire disparaître… En même temps il jouait contre un adversaire qu’il adorait voir gagner… Donc les dés étaient pipés depuis le départ, première nouvelle, il connaissait son adversaire après tout. Néanmoins il y avait des victoires un peu plus amères, parfois.

Tant pis, il s’autorisait à perdre cette fois-ci.

Il trouverait bien une autre façon de le faire chier ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeuses fêtes, merci de votre patience ! C'est la fin, je vous promets.


End file.
